Frozen Love
by Starfire6000
Summary: THIS IS THE ORIGINAL STORY! AND THIS IS STARMAYA! Bunny and Jack's love... basically.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new stories! I was thinking about my new story, "Safe & Sound" and thought to myself, **_**I want to write something with more passion between the two.**_** So I came up with these. I do have some ideas of my own but I will take requests. It can be a whole summary or just a word. Also, these stories may or may not have a two-shot. I will tell you in the beginning of every new chapter. **

***Frozen Love***

**This one-shot is just a warm-up for me and to see if you guys like where I'm heading with these.**

**Rated**_**: K+**_

**Song Choice: **_**Still, Still, Still by: Jon Schmidt**_

**Summary: **_**It's the first day of Winter and Jack is relaxed.**_

**I highly recommend listening to this song while reading.**

***Frozen Love***

Jack raises his arms up to the sky and sets down a soft snow on Europe.

It's the first day of winter and the sun is just starting to rise above the mountains. Jack flies off before the sun can hit him… It gets a bit hot sometimes. Plus, Jack needs to get back to the Warren, to meet Bunny, the love of his life.

Jack comes to a slow stop when he sees the pond where his life ended and begun at the same time. Jack kneels down by it and looks at his reflection. His deep blue eyes brighter in the sun-slowly-rising light. His white/blue hair shine with a frozen look to it. And that smile on his face, that real smile when he goes back to think about all his memories. He closes his eyes…

_Jack can hear Pippa's laughing, so bright and full of life and laughter. He doesn't hear that scream and scared voice when he falls through, he hears that little sister kind of voice, sweet as a sugar cube. _

_He can hear Jamie telling him not to go and what if he needs him._

"_Hey. Slow down. Are you telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" asked Jack._

"_No." Jamie answers quietly._

"_Okay. Do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds cover it?"_

"_Ha. No." Laughs Jamie_

"_We'll always be here Jamie. And now, we're right here, which kind of makes you a guardian too." Jack says as he points at the star on Jamie's pajama shirt, covering his heart, making Jamie smile. Jack starts to walk off when he hears Jamie calling to him._

"_Jack! Wait!" _

_Jack turns around in time to see Jamie coming straight for him. Jack waits for that horrible feeling when Jamie passes right through him… but it never comes. Jack feels little arms wrap around his torso. Jack lets out a breath of relief and kneels down and hugs Jamie back._

Jack smiles at the memory and opens his eyes to see another reflection in the still water.

Bunny

Jack turns around and stands up to see his boyfriend smiling at him, love in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Bunny? The sun is barely up." Jack asks him. Bunny just laughs and wraps his arms around Jack's waist and pulls him close.

"Oh ya' know. Woke up this morning to see me love not in bed then 'emembered that today is the first day of Winter." Explains Bunny. Jack smiles at Bunny's voice. Bunny leans in and rests his forehead against Jack's, looking deeply into his eyes.

"And I know you too well and figured you would be here. Turns out I was right." Laughs Bunny. Jack laughs along with him. There's a moment of comfortable silence when Jack takes a step back, taking Bunny with him. They keep walking backward until they come to a stop, in the middle of the pond. Bunny looks down and laughs.

"I love you frostbite."

"I love you too Kangaroo."

Bunny laughs at his nickname as he leans forward, meeting his lips to cold ones. The passionate kiss lasts as the sun peaks over the mountains, shining on the couple, making them glow.

There's a crackle from below them as the ice freezes over, freezing their image in time.

***Frozen Love***

**AWWWWWW!**

**Did I trick any of you guys with ice crackling below their feet? **

**No? Okay.**

**Thanks everyone who took time out of their day to read this. PLEASE give your opinions on these and like it, review, rate, ect. ^.^**

**I hope you like the first establishment of *Frozen Love*!**

**~StarMaya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I came back fairly quickly because of one thing! ****Wolfgirl705**

**She gave me some ideas and I decided to use one right now before I forget. So Wolfgirl705, this is for you.**

***Frozen Love***

_**This is a one-shot**_

**Rating**_**: K+**_

**Song: **_**Listen to your Heart (Edmee's Unplugged) by: DHT**_

**Summary: **_**The guardians are a little confused on why Bunny is suddenly so protective of Jack… Is something going on? This is the story on how the guardians find out about Jack and Bunny and how they react to the news.**_

***Frozen Love***

North slashes his sword through the little fearlings. Pitch somehow made a new fearling but instead of a giant black horse, they're little fairies, EXACTLY like Tooth's fairies. That makes fighting the nightmares that much harder…

They came as a surprise to the guardians. One minute they're relaxing at North's place, telling stories about their jobs and the next thing they know, an alarm is set off by MiM. They all leave immediately for the location of the fairies. (I don't know if there's a place like this but they are close to the workshop but it has trees around them…) But there was one thing that was strange that instead of Jack flying out the window with the wind like he usually does, Jack is lifted off the ground by BUNNY and goes with him down the rabbit hole. No one seemed to notice except for North but now that they are at the battle with the 'fairies', everyone is noticing chemistry between the two.

There will be moments when they are fighting that one of them gets ambushed by more than a dozen fairies and the guardians help them out but when Bunny gets ambushed, Jack seems to grow worried and angry and almost instantly gets rid of them. It's the same for Bunny… Odd.

Tooth is the one who noticed first and she pointed it out to Sandy, who pointed it out to North. Now when they're fighting, they would sneak a glance at the two and notice little snips of them together.

The battle goes on for about 40 minutes until all the fairies are destroyed… well almost all of them. But the guardians don't know that.

They join together, panting.

"Well… That was fun." Pants Jack. They all laugh quietly at Jack's sarcastic humor.

"How did Pitch copy Tooth fairies?" asks North. **(I can't do accents to save my life…)**

"I… I don't know. He must have got information from when they were trapped by Pitch." Explains Tooth

"I say we all just go back to the workshop and discuss it there." Says Bunny.

They all nod when North stops all of them really quick.

"Before we go to workshop, I have question… Bunny, are you and Jack together?" Tooth and Sandy wait for the answer while Jack and Bunny stand there, blushing a bit and seem to be depending something. Jack nods and Bunny stands up a little straighter. He opens his mouth to say something when Tooth gasps.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!"

Bunny and everyone turn their attention to Jack as a little fairy fearling comes toward Jack with lightning speed. Jack goes to dodge the fairy but the fairy is smarter than that and goes straight for Jack's hood. The fairy tugs him backward and starts to push him away from the guardians by spinning around him. Jack keeps backing up until he reaches a clearing looking over the mountain. The guardians try to get the fairy away from Jack but it just scratches them and then goes back to Jack. While Jack is getting pushed back, the fairy is scratching at Jack, making him gasp and grunt in pain. He finally catches the stupid fairy but loses his footing on some edge. The fairy is released and disappears before it can get hurt any further.

Jack looks down as he tips backward to see clouds covering the bottom of some cliff. He feels himself falling but catches a rock a few feet down the side of the cliff. He can hear the guardians screaming for him. He looks up to see the guardians looking at him but Bunny is the one that stands out the most. He looks into the Bunny's eyes as he reaches down for him but he's too far down. Jack can feel his wounds and scratches burning and wet liquid falling down his back. He closes his eyes to block out the pain and steady his breathing. He takes one more look at North before he holds his breath and lets go of the rock.

"JACK!" Bunny shouts.

There's an eerie silence before the guardians look at Bunny's eyes. They are very moist and watery. North pats him on the back before laughing loudly. Everyone looks at North like he has gone crazy.

"Why the bloody hell are you laughing?! Jack just fell off a cliff and possibly di-." Bunny never finishes what he was saying before chocking on his words. North is still laughing.

"I am laughing because Jack is clever boy." North explains.

The guardians just stare at him before he opens a portal to the workshop. They step through to see the yeti's and elves in one area. They go silent as they see his boss come through a portal. There's silence before the yeti's move to show Phil holding a pale white boy with white hair and blue eyes. The boy looks at North and smiles.

"It worked." He simply says. North laughs and comes toward Jack. He takes Jack from Phil and carries him to the guardians after telling everyone to get back to work. The guardians are speechless on what just happened.

-Jump to 30 minutes-

North has just finished telling the guardians what happened because Sandy had to put Jack to sleep so Tooth could wrap up his injuries. Jack is currently laying in Bunny's lap.

"So… You saw that the fairy would lead him to a cliff and before he fell, you threw an extra portal snow globe down with Jack so he would get transferred here?" Asks Tooth.

North just nods with a smile on his face.

"It was Jack's idea. He looked at me and I instantly knew what he was saying because we discussed it no more than a week ago." Explains North.

Everyone looks at Jack in Bunny's lap when something reminded Sandy. Sandy made pictures above his head showing Bunny and Jack with a heart above their heads.

Bunny laughs and answered back.

"Yeah. We are together. Together now for 2 years. You, mates, are just too blind to see that." Said Bunny. North laughs while Tooth asks another question.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Bunny sighs and starts running his paws through Jacks hair.

"'Cause we didn't know how you guys would react." Whispers Bunny.

There's a moment of silence before North comes over to Bunny and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we would be happy for love birds. We thought you two were perfect for each other."

Bunny looks at the spirits and smiles. He nods before leaning down give a soft kiss on Jack's forehead. The guardians smile at the couple. After a long moment of comfortable silence, they all head home or to their jobs.

Bunny lifts Jack bridal style and opens a hole leading to the Warren. But he doesn't start off to the warren just yet. He looks at Jack and smiles at his sleeping face. His chest rises up and down slowly and his face is calm. Bunny pulls Jack closer to his chest and starts off for the Warren with the love of his life in his arms.

***Frozen Love***

**Well there you have it!**

**I hope you guys liked it and I hope you, Wolfgirl705, brought it to your satisfaction.**

**Just some things I should mention…**

_**-I can't do accents very well but I try**_

_**-I don't update as much as other people because I am pretty busy but I'm on break now so I have time.**_

_**-I do like making Jack the 'maiden in distress'. I LOVE Jack with all my heart but I also like to get him hurt or in danger. It's very odd…**_

**Well that's it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! And if you have any requests, go ahead and PM me. I don't bite, I promise.**

**Thanks!**

**~StarMaya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I am back with a new shot and this one is a request and instead of doing a serious version of this, I'm doing a kind of a suspense/humor. It still is Bunny and Jack but the guardians are involved. So this one is for **_**Annabeth The Unicorn.**_

***Frozen Love***

_**This is one-shot**_

**Rating**_**: K+**_

**Song: **_**Out to Sea by: Olafur Arnalds**_

**Summary: **_**Jack gets kidnapped by someone or some ones. How does Bunny react? Who kidnapped Jack?**_

***Frozen Love***

"What?" questions Jack. Jack is currently leaning on Bunny's shoulder in the workshop with the rest of the Guardians. They were all chatting with not a care in the world when Tooth asked a random question.

"Jack. How would you react if Bunny was kidnapped?"

The workshop went quiet after that, anticipating for Jack's answer. Jack sits up and just answers, not sure if he's walking right into a trap.

"Well." Jack clears his throat. "I would be worried and angry. But I would do everything in my power to get him back to me safely. Even if I have to take his place."

Bunny smiles at Jack's answer and kisses the top of his head. Tooth smiles warmly at the couple and turns to Bunny.

"What about you?"

Bunny shifts a little and sits up a bit straighter.

"I would do the same for my frostbite. Why are you asking Tooth?" Bunny answers and now all eyes are on Tooth. Tooth's wings flutter at a lightning speed and she gets up and hovers in the air.

"Oh because I would have thought that you guys would be completely flipping out."

North and Sandy nod at Tooth's statement and soon Phil joins in.

"Well, I think I would be a little 'flipped out' but it wouldn't stop me from finding Bunny." Answers Jack.

"I wouldn't be flippin' out. I would be calm 'nd collected." All eyes turn to Bunny and he just shrugs, not sure what to say now. Tooth leaves it alone and tells Sandy they have to leave for their jobs. They say goodbye and soon Bunny and Jack are gone too, not even realizing that someone was scheming a plan.

-A month later-

_2:06 am_

Bunny and Jack are asleep in the Warren. Jack is comfortable in Bunny's arms, his hair is messy and his head is resting against Bunny's chest. Bunny has his arms wrapped around Jack's upper body, one arm around his waist and another wrapping around his back. They are both breathing evenly and calmly, being in each other's arms. Everything is still until the shadows start to move in the room. They come toward Bunny and Jack and surround them. There are three shadows and they don't look too nice…

One shadow comes toward Bunny and quietly covers his mouth with something. (**Not drugs)** While the shadow is doing that another one is unwrapping bunny's arms from around Jack and the third shadow slips its arms under Jack's knees and shoulders, lifting him up. The shadows walk away from Bunny and disappear into the night.

_7:36_

Bunny finally stirs from sleep and reaches over the bed for Jack, only to feel an empty spot and its cold. Bunny jerks up and looks around. First, Bunny thinks that Jack might have just gone out to see Jamie or something but then Bunny sees something and automatically knows that something is wrong.

Jack's staff.

Bunny goes over to the wood stick by the window and takes a deep breathe. By the staff is a note. A note that Bunny never wishes to see. Bunny picks up the note and reads it again.

_We have Jack._

_Come and find him,_

_If you can._

Bunny could feel a panic attack coming from his heart.

Jack.

His boyfriend.

His love.

Was kidnapped…

Bunny grabs Jack's staff and throws on his boomerangs and flies out the bedroom door. A bunch of egglets jump and scamper away from their master's path. Bunny yells orders to the statue eggs and goes to a tunnel, leading to the North Pole. He's off to see Santa Clause.

When Bunny arrives there, he's too frantic to even hear what they are saying. His eyes wouldn't focus and his head was filled with jelly. He couldn't focus and ya… he admits. He's flippin' out.

Bunny just wouldn't stay still until North puts a hand on his shoulder. North couldn't help but laugh. Bunny jumps backward from the sudden laughing attack from North.

"What is up with you mate!? You always laugh when Jack is hurt or missing!" Bunny shouts. Tooth soon joins North in laughing and Sandy just smiles.

"What is up with you lot?!" Bunny can feel heat coming to his face and he's ready to blow his top when Tooth speaks.

"I knew you would freak out if Jack is kidnapped! I knew it!"

Bunny looks at her in confusion, obviously not remembering that conversation a month ago. North whistles at the yetis and they disappear into a room. They come back within a minute with Jack Frost by their side.

Bunny can feel the stress fly off his chest and disappear into the air when he sees Jack, awake and okay. Bunny runs over to Jack and tackles him to the ground.

"OMF!" Jack can feel the breath being knocked out of him when a grey mass comes running to him and knocks him down. Jack can feel the quiver from Bunny's chest and wraps his arms around Bunny, trying to calm down his breathing down. Bunny picks Jack back up and rests his head on top of Jack's head.

"Thank god you're okay." Bunny whispers into Jack's hair.

North and the rest of the guardians are still laughing silently when Bunny turns around and glares daggers at them. They get quiet fast.

"You lot. Would you mind explaining to me why you kidnapped my boyfriend?" Bunny still hasn't let go of Jack and doesn't plan to anytime soon. There's an awkward silence before North speaks up.

"We wanted to rove point that Bunny does flip out if Jack is kidnapped. And we were right."

Bunny keeps glaring at them until he feels Jack touch his cheek. Bunny turns his attention to Jack and sees Jack smiling at him.

"I'm fine Bunny. Sorry they scared you but trust me, they scared me as well when I woke up. I was also pretty mad when they wouldn't let me go back." Jack turns to look at the guardians but they seem to have more interesting things to look at beside Jack. Jack scoffs and looks back at Bunny. He reaches up and gives a light kiss to Bunny's lips and smiles. Bunny instantly relaxes after that and let goes of Jack but still keeps a hand on his back. The guardians look at the couple and smile, seeing that it was safe to approach them, they did.

"We are sorry to give Bunny heart attack." Says North. Bunny smiles at them and Tooth hugs jack and Bunny. The others join and soon they are all laughing and smiling.

"You did flip out though Bunny." Says Jack

"Shut up."

***Frozen Love***

**There you have it! Bunny freaks out and Jack is safe!**

**Thanks to Annabelle The Unicorn for the idea and to everyone who reads and likes my stories.**

**I have some other ideas for this as well and can't wait to get it up!**

**Don't forget to review, like it, request something, ANYTHING! It fuels me up!**

**See ya guys later!**

**~StarMaya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am back! Sorry I didn't get this in sooner but its Sunday and that means FOOTBALL!**

**Anyway! I have a request from NutNutty (GoddessMoo) and this one took a while to try and figure out. I didn't just want to do what you said; I wanted to make it unique and something TOTALLY different from what you thought. It's also really good for me because I can stretch my ideas and writing abilities. So here we go! This is for you Nutty!**

**Oh! Wait! I always forget to do a disclaimer and I don't want to get in trouble so here it is.**

**I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did… BUT I DON'T!**

**Okay… Now you can go on.**

***Frozen Love***

_**This is a two-shot reverse. Just because Nutty has been looking for this type of story for a while. ^-^**_

**Rating: **_**K+**_

**Song: **_** Safe and Sound by: Me vs. Gravity (Just because it was on my YouTube page.) And Titanium during the training day.**_

**Summary: **_**North calls all the Guardians to come to the workshop and do… something. But what happens when one of the guardians get hurt?**_

***Frozen Love***

The guardians fall close behind North's booming footsteps as he leads them to a new room he made. The guardians are not sure if they should be excited or nervous. But they are defiantly curious. North stops in front of a golden grand door with a silver doorknob leading into a huge room. He turns around to the guardians, grinning like a mad man.

"Are you ready to see room?" The guardians hesitantly nod and North turns the knob and opens the door. The guardians can't believe what they are looking at.

A training room…

They walk in and they just stare. Stare at the various tools and areas in the room. There's a room where it has targets, another with sharpening tool (Probably for boomerangs and swords). There's one where it holds grass and another with snow. The ceiling is high for flying and jumping. Pretty much it's perfect…

North waits patiently for their reactions but when he can't handle it anymore, he bursts with questions.

"Do you like it? Is it too small? Are the targets too easy? How do yo…" North is stopped by Tooth's hand over his mouth. North looks at the guardians and sees that they are smiling and laughing. North's shoulders slump down and he sighs in Tooth's hand.

"We love it." Tooth looks at North and smiles. The rest nod in agreence. ( -I'm not even sure if that's a word)

North nods and Tooth moves her hand from his face and goes over to the flying area or the middle of the room. Sandy goes off to the target practice, whips in hands. Bunny and Jack go off to the grass and snow. It's silent until North takes a deep breath.

"But are the targets too fa..." It's silent except for the sound of North's breath intake and the crack of ice covering his mouth.

**-In the training room, a few days later-**

Sandy and Tooth were getting pretty good at flying and turning around each other in rhythm. North was getting scary good at hitting the targets from various places. Bunny was good at making his holes and reappearing a record time, now all there is to do is learn to get the holes at a vertical angle. Jack was the most improved, making ice creatures and making them come to life. He still couldn't control them well enough yet so he stuck to small creatures like birds or bugs or SQUIRRELS! The coolest thing that he was learning was to make the snow fly around him and lift him up in the air and make a tornado of ice. Jack and the rest of the guardians were really proud of him for his accomplishments. But Jack knew that it could be really hard to control if he gets distracted and the last thing he wants is to hurt someone innocent with his powers.

Sandy and North were battling each other and improving while at it and Bunny and Tooth were working on moves they could do together like Tooth lifting him in the air or her grabbing onto his boomerang and flying with it and back to him. It was really neat watching them work together and started doing that as well. Bunny and Jack paired up and Bunny instantly got a light bulb above his head.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and grabbed Jack around his waist, making him yelp in surprise. It took seconds to come out of the hole but the whole time Jack and Bunny were laughing and smiling. When they came out of the hole, Jack held onto Bunny and lifted them into the air. Bunny stayed completely still until Jack came to a stop 35 feet in the air. Bunny acted fast and grabbed Jack's hands and placed them onto his boomerang and flung it when he started falling. Jack flew with the boomerang and when he came close enough to Bunny's falling body, he reached down and grabbed Bunny's outstretched hand. Jack then grabbed onto Bunny and started making the snow fly around them and lift them up. Jack was too focused to notice Bunny's arms getting cut by the ice tornado. Bunny tried keeping in his yells and gasps until it came unbearable and one piece cut his cheek. He gasped and Jack opened his eyes and saw Bunny's pain streaked face. Jack made the snow and ice stop and they started falling. Jack turned them around with his back facing the ground. Bunny tried turning them around but Jack refused and pointed his staff toward the ground. A snow pile was formed and Jack looked back up at Bunny's worried eyes before closing his eyes. They hit impact and the couple could hear the shouts and screams from their family but it was soon gone as they passed out.

**-A day later-**

Jack stirred as he heard the sound of beeping a little ways away. Jack opened his eyes and started to take in the room he was in and recognized it as the workshop's infirmary. Jack was a little confused as to why he was here but remember the incident from earlier. He shot up when he remember Bunny. His love being cut up because of his STUPID powers and mind. And what did he just say about someone getting hurt because of him. Jack looked to his left and saw Bunny attached to a lifeline and IV and blood bag. Jack could feel his blood fleeing his face as he took in the site. He did this. He did this to the person he cared most for. Jack got up from the bed and tried standing up when he realized he was fairly dizzy. He reached up to his head and found a bandage in the way. He pulled on it a bit but found it wasn't budging. Jack went to take a step but heard loud footsteps coming toward the room. He jumped back into bed and got under the covers and closed his eyes. Jack listened as there was a moment of silence before the door opened. He could hear someone stop and sigh. The person (guessing North) came over to Jack and checked his bandage around his head and felt a wet cloth go over his head. He didn't even feel a cloth before. The person then went to Bunny and turned his back to Jack. He opened his eyes and saw North (yup he was right) checking the machines and checking Bunny for something. Jack took the cloth off his forehead and sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the side. Surprisingly, the bed didn't make a sound. Jack took a deep breath and could feel tears coming to his eyes just looking at Bunny.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" Jack asked with a chill in his words. North turned around and looked surprised to see Jack awake.

"How long have you been awake?" North asked but was caught surprised by a glare from Jack.

"It was me, wasn't it?!" Jack says louder, making the wind pick him up and drop him on his feet. North goes to reply when Jack starts to walk toward them with an icy chill that North hasn't felt since Pitch. Jack stops short of Bunny and North and looks up at Bunny and North then back down. There's silence before Jack's shoulders start shaking. North reaches out to him but he falls to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He cries silently as he gathers the information in his head. He hurt Bunny. He hurt him because he was reckless. Because he's weak and evil. He could have killed Bunny! He's a monster! Jack hears those words in his head repeated until they change tone.

**You're a monster.**

**They hate you. **

**Bunny hates you.**

**Better run.**

**Run Jack. **

**Run before they kill you or worse…**

**Leave you alone.**

Jack could feel his spirit falling and cracking under those words like the ice that cracked from beneath his feet. He was going to fall in again except he'll stay there, freezing and not hurting anyone. Ever. Again.

Jack's mind was gone.

Jack's soul was gone.

Jack was gone.

Pitch was here.

***Frozen Love***

**So sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like that but I needed to make it dramatic so you guys would stay interested.**

**Please tell me if this is too intense or too angst. I am a poet so this flowed naturally and I never know when to cut it down or stop it. I would especially love it if Nutty would review it for me so I can see if this is close to what you wanted.**

**Please review and encourage me!**

**Night!**

**~StarMaya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am back for the New Year and my gift to you, my dear readers and NutNutty, is the PART TWO OF HURT! **

**SOOO… Here we go!**

**Oh wait! Before I forget… AGAIN! Here is my disclaimer! I own nothing. There. Done… U.U**

**ANYWAY! (Laughs awkwardly… clears throat.)**

***Frozen Love***

_**This is the last of the two-shot. But it may come back up later on in other chapters.**_

**Rating: **_**K+ - T**_

**Song: **_**Tears of an Angel by: RyanDan**_

**Summary: **_**In case you missed the last chapter, (which if you did, I recommend you go and read that first.) Jack hurts Bunny ACCIDENTLY while training and someone is taking advantage of Jack's misery.**_

***Frozen Love***

_Jack's mind was gone._

_Jack's soul was gone._

_Jack was gone._

_Pitch was here._

**-North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy's POV-**

North watched as Jack's shoulders would shake with tears. North didn't know what to do. He still had to tend to Bunny and check his injuries. Bunny was healing very fast and it wouldn't take long before Bunny was up and being stern with everyone. Actually, Bunny wasn't that hurt in the first place. Just a few scratches and bruises but Jack was the one who had the most injuries with his cracked head and bruises all along his back. North was startled when Tooth and Sandy came barging in. Sandy had a terrified look on his face with Tooth confused behind him. Tooth took one look at Jack before she flew over to him.

"Oh Jack! What's wrong Jack? Jack?" Tooth tried to get Jack to look at her but was not successful. Jack was stone hard on the floor. Sandy came over and grabbed some sand and put it over Jack's head. As soon as the sand hit Jack's head, it turned black. Pitch black.

Tooth and Sandy jumped back as a shadow from below Jack's feet grew into the shape of a man. The shadow stood up and finally took shape into the man of fears.

"Ah! So good to be up and moving again! Oh hello _guardians._"North, Sandy and Tooth watched as Pitch walked over to Jack, moving like on an escalator. Pitch reaches out to touch Jack when North grabs his hand and lifts him up so that they are face to face.

"Don't you dare touch Jack." North sneers at Pitch before throwing him to a wall. But instead of hearing a loud slam, there's laughter. The guardians watch as Pitch fades into the wall and his shadow takes his place instead.

"Hahaha. Do you think you can beat me _guardians_? I am merely a shadow and you are down two people. The rabbit with a temper and the boy who will always causes mishap." Pitch's voice echoes through the room like they are in a tunnel. North looks between Jack and Bunny. He just doesn't know what to do…

"Not to mention that Jack is about to lose his sanity. He's weak and can't control where his mind is going to go." Pitch smiles as he gets closer to Jack. The guardians go to rush toward Jack when they feel something holding them back. They look and see that their own shadows are holding them back. They gasp and Pitch finally comes out of the wall.

"Like my new inventions? They are very handy and so much better than the little fairies I made. These can actually do the job that needs to get done." Pitch turns toward Jack and starts walking toward the fallen boy. His shoulders are still shaking from the tears when Pitch stands right next to him. Pitch smiles before his smile falls into a frown.

"You're a monster." Pitch watches as Jack flinches under his words. Pitch side steps around Jack.

"They hate you." Jack flinches only slightly and Pitch just doesn't agree with that.

"Bunny hates you." Pitch smiles slightly as he hears Jack takes a breath and holds it. Pitch is now behind Jack.

"Better run." Pitch reaches into his jacket/dress and pulls out a handful of ink black sand.

"Run Jack." Pitch slowly puts his hand over Jack's shoulders and head.

"Run before they kill you or worse…" Pitch slowly opens his hand and whispers the next three words that would crush Jack into tiny icicles.

"…**Leave you alone."**

The guardians watch in horror as Pitch's sand floats down to Jack and lands on his shoulders, making them turn black, and land in his hair, adding little black tips to the end of his pure white hair. They jump as Jack lets out a heart crushing scream. He stands up and shows his face. His pale white face, stained with black. Black tear streaks coming from his eyes. He grips his head and pulls at his hair but never stops screaming. All this screaming and someone finally wakes up.

Pitch steps back to admire his work when he hears something wiz past his head. He looks up in time to see his shadow minions being demolished by a boomerang. He follows the boomerang until it reaches his owner. A 6.1 tall rabbit with tattoos going up and down his back, arms, legs, and head and he does NOT look happy. The rabbit stands up from his bed, completely healed but stops when he hears his mate scream in agony. Bunny looks over at Jack and sees black on his shoulders and hair and black tear stains on his face. Bunny takes one breath before all hell breaks loose.

Tooth and Sandy go to Jack and lay him down while North and Bunny go toward Pitch, weapons drawn. Pitch looks genuinely scared before he straightens up and disappears into the wall. His shadow stretches up to the ceiling with its arms out wide.

"Think you can beat me _guardians?!_ I have Jack in the palm of my hand and nothing can stop me from crushing him." North and Bunny look at Jack to see his hair growing darker and more black tears falling down his face.

"Give it up! He's gone! Jack's finally given in after 300 years and admits that he's a monster! Now his spirit is gone and so is he." Pitch shadow shrinks and North lunges for it, slicing through thin air. Bunny hesitates before heading to Jack.

"Sandy, Tooth. Go help North. Now." Sandy and Tooth nod before flying off to fight Pitch.

Bunny takes one look at Jack before he feels his heart being ripped from his chest. Jack is squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at his, now, black stained hair. Bunny picks Jack up off the ground and can feel Jack's tremors. He leans Jack into his chest and moves his hair out of his face. Bunny lets one tear fall from his eyes before jumping into action. If Jack's spirit is gone, that doesn't mean his heart is. Bunny leans down and whispers into Jack's ear, completely drowning out the rest of the fight, the room, the world.

"Hey Jack. Mate, you have to open your eyes. I'm right here. I'm alright. You didn't hurt me and you probably near will. Come on Jack. I need to see your eyes, your smile. I need to see you. You need to fight Pitch and get him out of your noggin." Bunny looks at Jack and sees no change. Bunny lets out a shaky breath before continuing.

"Come on love. Come back to me. I need you to help us fight. I need you to be here. I… I need you mate. I… I love you Jack. And it kills me to see you like this. Come on. Please." Bunny looks up and sees only a little change. Jack's face has relaxed a bit and his hands have slackened a little but not much. Bunny is starting to run out of ideas and he doesn't think the guardians can handle much more of Pitch. Bunny looks behind him to see North in a fight with Pitch while Tooth and Sandy pick themselves back up. They are both breathing hard and won't last another 5 minutes. Bunny looks at Jack and gets an idea.

He pulls Jack higher up in his arms and leans down until their faces are only just inches apart.

"Come back to me Jack." Bunny whispers before leaning the rest of the way and places his lips right on Jack's. It's amazing how well their lips fit together, like a puzzle piece that has waited so long to be put together. Bunny keeps kissing Jack as he feels Jack flinch from the force and finally relax under the pressure. He lets his hands fall from his head and places them around Bunny's neck. Jack opens his eyes and blinks before slowly closing them after seeing Bunny with his eyes closed. Jack just melts in Bunny's arms.

Pitch stops fighting and turns toward the couple as he feels something break the connection between him and Jack. North looks once at the couple before finding his opportunity and trapping Pitch between his swords and slamming him into the wall. Pitch gasps in surprise and grunts as he feels his body being forced back. Sandy and Tooth come and hold him down against the wall.

Bunny finally leans back up and opens his eyes. He smiles at what he sees. Jack is looking at him with the biggest smile on his face and his cheeks tinting a light blue. Bunny puts his hand to Jack's cheek and wipes away some of the black sand that stained his cheeks at one point. Jack leans into the touch and closes his eyes. Bunny smiles before standing up and taking Jack with him. They turn to face Pitch and the guardians. The guardians smile at Jack and Bunny while Pitch just glares at them. It's quiet before Pitch disappears into the wall. They are instantly on alert as they hear Pitch speak.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Bunny has broken my spell on Jack. Well no matter, Jack is still mine and I can get him. I promise you that." Bunny wraps his arms around Jack protectively as the others step closer together, putting Jack in the middle. It grows silent before they hear Pitch disappear from the room. They all hold their breath before they feel the coast is clear. They all relax and they turn around to face Bunny and Jack. They all jump when they see the black sand still on Jack and jump at them.

"Ahhh!" Jack shouts as they wipe at his hair and shoulders. Bunny wipes his cheeks until Jack is black sand clean. They all smile at each other before Jack sways a little bit. Bunny holds tightly onto Jack to keep him from falling over and gives North a concerned look. North leans down to face Jack when he remembers. His head. Jack hit his head pretty hard when he and Bunny took that fall.

"Jack. You are still hurt. You need to rest so your head can heal." They look at Jack before he turns responds back.

"What about Bunny? Shouldn't he be in bed? He's the one that injured."

"No I'm not mate. You took the hit when you turned us around. I only got scratches from the ice." Jack turns around in Bunny's arms and backs away from them. They turn to face him.

"But it was my fault that you got hurt in the first place. I got stupid and couldn't control my powers and I let it get out of hand. I'm so sorry Bunny! I should have never lifted us in the air! I should have never made the ice tornado. I should hav… Ugh!" Jack clutches his head and shuts his eyes and Bunny runs toward him and gently lifts him up. Jack opens his eyes and looks at Bunny.

"First thing first mate, it's not your fault I got hurt and don't you dare doubt yourself. You are improving on your powers and I couldn't be more proud. We just need to practice and get it right. Practice makes perfect right? Secondly, you need to rest so your head can heal. I'll even stay with you if it makes you feel better." Jack looks at Bunny and buries his head into his chest. Bunny chuckles and walks over to the infirmary bed. He lays down in it and shifts Jack so that he would lie on his chest. North and the others nod to Bunny as they walk out of the room, knowing that Jack would be asleep in no time.

**-A few days later-**

"It's okay Jack. I'll be fine." Jack looks at Bunny as he lifts them in the air.

They were currently in the training hall trying to get their moves mastered. The others were down below, making sure to catch them if they start falling. Jack was on nerves as he started to make the snow fly around them. Soon the snow turned sharp and was now little icicles. They started spinning faster and Jack pulled Bunny closer to him. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as the ice got faster. Bunny looked at Jack and saw that he looked like he was in pain. Bunny reached outwards and touched Jack's cheek, startling Jack. Jack looked at Bunny and smiled. He relaxed and focused on his ice until he finally made the last move. Jack dropped Bunny and Bunny soared through the tornado until he reached the bottom. He landed on his feet and made a hole with his powers, the hole was as big as the tornado itself and was sucked in, freezing over the whole ground. North gasped as he slipped on the ice but laughed afterwards. Everyone looked in amazement at the new trick before stopping to look at Jack. Jack wasn't in the air.

"Jack!" Bunny shouted and received a loud thump from below them. Bunny moved and found Jack crawling out of the snow.

"We need to practice that last move because I don't care to be sucked down a hole." Jack said as he brushed off the dirt. Bunny laughed and pulled him in. North finally got up with the help of Sandy and Tooth.

"That is enough practice for today. We work next week but now, we rest." They started exiting before Bunny stopped Jack. Jack yelped as he was spun around and was standing in Bunny's arms, chest to chest. Jack could feel a blush coming into his cheeks as he stared at Bunny. Bunny laughed before leaning down kissing Jack full on the lips. Jack moaned in delight and could feel his body heat up, melting the snow and ice covered ground. Bunny leaned back to take a breath before whispering in Jack's ear.

"Hold on tight." Bunny tapped his foot and made a hole open up beneath them. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's chest before falling into the hole. Bunny closes the hole, leaving behind their laughter to echo in the training room.

***Frozen Love***

**There you have it! I hope that ends it pretty well and it wasn't too angst. It probably wasn't but you never know how people might react. I also hope you guys liked it.**

**This (I'm calling it an episode) episode will come up later on in other chapters. So keep an eye out for that. I love doing Easter eggs so that'll be common here.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to comment them or PM me. I always answer and get happy when I see reviews.**

**Also, thank you to NutNutty for the BRILLANT idea! I couldn't have gone this far without your help.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my stories!**

**And once again, Happy New Year!**

**~StarMaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Happy New Year everyone! It is now 2013 and my ancestors didn't kill us! HAHA! **

**Anyway! Here is the next edition to *Frozen Love* and it is a request from ****SilverRose27****. So I hope you guys like it and I especially hope you, ****SilverRose27****, like it.**

**Oh! Disclaimer!**

***Clears throat* I own nothing. I wish but I don't. That is all.**

_**This is a one-shot. **_

**Rating: **_**K+ - T**_

**Song: **_**Take a Hint by: Victorious Cast ft. Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies and Set Fire to the Rain by: Adele**_

**Summary:**_** It's the New Year party at North's place and almost all spirits are there. I say almost because of Pitch and South Wind and some other members that haven't been mentioned yet. Anyway! Everything is good and dandy until a certain spirit gets too familiar with Jack, if you know what I mean. Bunny doesn't care for this person's action and neither do the guardians.**_

***Frozen Love***

The New Year's party. Happens every year and it's always the same. Same location, same people, same activities, and always the same outcomes. Always at the workshop with all the spirits (well, except for some unwanted ones. Hell, I was one at some point.) We all chat and have drinks and spend the first day of the New Year together as friends and family. And someone always gets the boot. Yup, someone always gets kicked out for being stupid or reckless and it's always Phil and the yetis that kick them out. It's not always the same person but it's always a guy… from some odd reason. **(I'm not being sexist)**

But this year was different. Oh no, this year was defiantly different. This year is my 3rd year anniversary with Bunny and my 3rd year with the guardians as a family. I was really excited for the New Year until I walked in on a conversation with the other guardians. I just got back from doing my rounds.

"Why him?" asked Tooth. She never talks bad about anyone or doubts anyone so that was a big surprise. I was coming around the corner when I heard another voice.

"I don't trust that bloody show pony." Bunny only called me that so this guy must be pretty bad if he's worse than me. I come to the door and was about to open it when I heard North start talking.

"I don't like him either Aster but Mother wants him to meet Jack. He is a holiday and they are closely related." I decided that's enough and walked in.

"Who do I have to meet?" All eyes turn toward me as I lean against a wall near the door. Bunny gets up and comes toward me and gives me a hug. I hug him back but I go back to the topic on hand.

"Who do I have to meet?" The guardians shift in their spots and I can feel Bunny tense his arms from around me. I sigh and just cross my arms. They're going to have to tell me sooner or later and I would prefer sooner. There's silence before North comes over to me. He kneels down so that we are face to face. He gives me a small smile before talking.

"Jack, at the party, Mother is going to introduce you to someone who is not very well liked in the spirit world but please for Mother's sake, be nice. And that goes to all of you." North stands up and walks out of the room but not before looking at the other guardians. There's silence before everyone else leaves except for me and Bunny. I turn around in his arms and he looks ticked. I put my arms around his neck and he turns his attention to me. I smile before asking.

"Who the hell am I meeting?"

**-New Year's Party-**

"Jack Frost, meet April Fools."

It was now the party and everything was going great… for a while. Bunny was relaxed and talking to people, even the groundhog. Tooth was talking to cupid, getting the latest dirt on some people. Sandy was, um… communicating with the seasons and North was talking to Father Time about some serious stuff that I lost interest in as I passed by. Like I said, everything was great until Mother came with this teenager. He was roughly my age, maybe a little older with spiky hair that was different colors. He wore normal clothes but there was some weird stuff in his pockets. He looked like a magician but was dressed better. I looked at Mother and she smiled at me. Whoever I was talking to was now gone and I was standing alone as they approached me. It felt like I was going to get killed. Mother stopped short and smiled before pointing toward me.

"Jack Frost, meet April Fools." I looked at the boy and smiled my normal smile. He smiled back and we shook hands but before our hands touched, I saw a black thing in his hand. I smiled and made my hand turn icy before he could grab my hand and when we shook hands, I felt nothing. His face dropped and I let go of his hand. I still had my smile on my face as he looked at his hand. Mother even laughed a little and I grabbed a cup of fruit punch before I said,

"Nice to meet you April Fools. But can I give you a piece of advice? Don't try to trick me. See ya!" I walked away and started toward Bunny before the music started again and everyone started talking. I reached Bunny and he wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me in for a hug. His chest was shaking from laughter and I could hear North coming toward me. I turned around in time to see North's hand hit my back, hard. I gasp for breath as the guardians talk.

"Good Job my boy! I never saw anyone fool the Fool! He always gets people with hand shocker." I laugh along with everyone and just enjoy being in my lovers arms and my family's presence. I look to my left and see April giving me a weird look while drinking something. It gave me the chills and I look away.

**-An hour later-**

I went off to get some more punch, leaving Bunny to argue with North on which holiday was better. I got my punch but when I turned around, I almost ran into April. I got to say, he scared the bajeezus out of me but I composed myself and excused myself. I tried to slide past him but he stopped me by stepping in front of me. I decided that there was no way I was going to get out of this one so I just stood there and starting drinking my punch.

"So. You messed up my hand shocker." I simply just 'Mhm' him and kept drinking. I thought he was going to go on how I shouldn't do that again or something rude but instead he stepped closer and put his hand on my arm. I raised my eyebrows and looked at his hand and back at him. He was smiling like a little player. I tried to shrug off his hand but he kept it there but started stroking my arm. I looked at him and tried glaring at him but he just kept staring at my arm.

"You know I like it when someone fools me. Let's me know who's smarter than the normal spirit." He finally looked at me and I could see lust in his eyes. He had the weirdest eyes I have ever seen. The first time I saw him, he had green eyes but now they were purple. Was it supposed to match his hair? I was snapped out of my thoughts when he squeezed my arm.

"Wow! You are really muscular! Do you work out?" I tensed under his hand until I finally had enough. I grabbed his hand and I could see hope fill his eyes. I glared at him and took his hand off my arm. He gave me a sad look and I felt a little bad.

"Look, you're cool but I have Bunny in my life and I'm happy. There's no way it could happen. Sorry." I tried walking away before he stepped in front of me again. He put his hand to my chest and I tensed. I was starting to get annoyed with this guy.

"Wait, you and _Bunny_? Seriously? You would rather have a fur ball for a lover instead of an actual human?" I could feel my head being filled with heat and I was about to snap at him before I felt a hand, more like a paw wrapping around my waist. I looked up and thank the moon! It was Bunny. I looked at him and saw that he was scowling at April.

"Come on Jack, North needs to talk to you." Bunny pulled me away from April and his hand fell from my chest. As soon as I was turned away from him, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Bunny walks me over to North and they are all looking at me and behind me, which I'm guessing is where April is.

"What was that about Jack?" Tooth asks me and Sandy holds a question mark above his head. I shake my head and take a breath.

"I think he was flirting with me. It was kind of weird." I could feel Bunny pull me into his side tighter. I looked up at him and rested my head against his side.

"What did he do?" Asked North while looking behind us and at April.

"Nothing much really. He just came up to me and said that he liked it when I messed up his little trick. He put his hand on my arm and was complimenting on my muscles, which is weird because I don't have any. I turned him down but he stopped me again. He did tick me off when he insulted Bunny but you stopped me before I could do as much as punch him." North laughed and it scared me but he went off and let it be. I looked up to Bunny and could see he was staring off into the distance. I looked back down and saw that everyone was chatting happily about different things. I go to take another drink of my drink before I feel Bunny pull me away. I stumble at first but catch myself before I could fall over. I look at where he's taking me and see a balcony looking over an icy wonderland.

Bunny opens the door and the chilly breeze hits us as a welcome. We keep walking and I hear the door shut behind us. We reach the railing that's completely iced over. I focus and melt some of the ice from the railings so we can lean against it. There's silence before I feel Bunny let me go. I look at him as he lets his arms rest against the railings, crossed and staring off into the distance. I look out and take in the beauty before I hear Bunny talk.

"What did he say?"

"What?" I ask as I turn toward him. He wouldn't look at me and I could feel a panic rising into my chest.

"What did _April Fools_ say that made you want to punch him?" I could hear the distaste in Bunny's mouth as he said April's name. I keep looking at him before I replied.

"He asked why I was with you and not with him. He called you a fur ball. I don't know. I just got really angry when I heard him say that." I look down at my feet when I said the last sentence. I could feel embarrassment rising to my cheeks. I stayed still shifting from one leg to another when I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and lift my chin up. I looked up and found myself staring into bright green eyes. I didn't even know I was crying until Bunny put his paw on my cheek and wipes away a tear. I laugh softly and close my eyes and wipe away some tears that stopped.

"You, mate, are a mess. What would you do without me?" I laugh even harder at Bunny's remark and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back before pulling back and looking into my eyes. I smile as he leans down and puts his lips on mine. I can feel heat fill my body as Bunny moves his arms to wrap around my waist. I move my arms so that they wrap around his neck and shoulders. He laughs and pulls back before resting his forehead against mine. Our breaths intertwine and mingle as we just stay like that before the silence is broken.

"If he messes with you again, come and get me and I'll take care of him." I laugh and lean into Bunny's chest and close my eyes. That moment was completely perfect.

**-Another hour later-**

By the time Bunny and I got back in from the balcony, I felt much better and I felt as if a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Bunny and I were laughing and smiling while we talked with everyone except April. I wasn't comfortable being near April alone so I didn't dare go alone or even get another drink. I thought everything was fine until I was talking with Valentine and Autumn. We were talking about the upcoming Spring season when I felt a hand on my arm. I thought it was Bunny until it turned me around and I saw April Fools standing there. I thought he just wanted to talk but I never suspected what came next.

He kissed me.

_**HE**_ kissed **ME!**

It all went in slow motion. I felt myself being tugged from my spot and pulled forward. I was expecting a punch but as soon as my lips hit his lips, I went into panic mode. I pulled back and fell into Valentine and Autumn's arms. They looked just as surprised as I was. No one seemed to notice and I was fine with that until April started coming toward me again. I just couldn't handle that guy anymore. I stood up from Valentine and Autumn's arms and grabbed my staff. I swung it and slammed it into the ground. Ice and frost crawled across the floor and April backed up. Everything went silent and I could feel ice crawling up my insides. I could barely see any more with the ice covering me.

"What is going on?" I blink and break my scowl from April and look at Mother. I go to answer when I hear April speak.

"I… I don't know! I came to talk to him and he freaked out!" I turn back to April and see his glare back at me.

"Why you little…"I start coming toward him but instead I feel two pair of arms hold me back. I hit my staff against the ground again and sent an icy chill through the air. I fought against the arms holding me back until I felt someone pull me against their chest and hold my arms back. I look up and see Bunny looking down at me. But he has a look in his eyes, a look that I never saw before. Fear? No, he can't be scared… scared of me. I break my stare when I hear Mother.

"What happened?" I see April go to talk but is stopped by Mother's hand to his face. She turned toward Valentine and Autumn and they have their arms crossed like a bunch of gossip girls. They look absolutely pissed.

"He kissed him. April kissed Jack." I could feel Bunny tense but I couldn't care less right now. All I wanted to do right now was rip his little multicolor head off. Mother turns toward me and starts coming toward me. I look at her but she gets the same look Bunny had. What is going on?

"Is this true Jack? Did April kiss you?" I nod, afraid that if I talk, my voice would be all scratchy. Mother turns away from me and starts approaching April. He straightens up as wind starts blowing around the room and around her. Leaves follow close behind the wind as Autumn comes close. Mother raises her voice and it frightened me.

"Leave. Leave this place and never come back. And don't even think about coming near one of us, especially Jack. We are a family and respect one another. You have broken that respect and you are not wanted anymore." April flinches under her words but straighten ups. The yetis start to approach him but he waves them off. He starts walking to the door but before he opens it and leaves, he turns back to us. He looks around and lands his eyes on me. I've relaxed a little bit but not much and Bunny is still holding me. He smiles before blowing me a kiss. That was the last straw. I could feel the icy chill going up my spine from his stupid air kiss and I lose it. I step forward and yank against Bunny's hold, trying to get out but he has a pretty tight grip. My eyes get blurry and next thing I know, I'm up against Bunny's chest. It was weird and I can't explain how I got there. I could feel Bunny rubbing his hands up and down my arms and back while humming to me. It's really soothing and I just fall asleep in my protector's arms.

***Frozen Love***

**Weird one, huh? This one took me literally a day to write. And now I'm sitting in my bed at 10:41 in the morning, typing while watching the word meter on Word count up. I just hit 3,011 words. That's my longest! Wow!**

**Anyway! I hope this one wasn't too confusing to follow. Like I said, it took all day and when you write all day, you get new ideas and change in the middle of something. If you guys have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! But I won't give away anything. Spoilers! (For any Doctor Who fans out there.)**

**Let me know if you guys think I should do a continuation of this. I have an idea but it sounds stupid in my head.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to ****SilverRose27**** for the idea.**

**Nighty Night!**

**~StarMaya~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back! And really fast too! Something really funny happened last night and this morning. So I went to bed last night and finished the last episode at like 10:40 or something and I meant to go to bed but my friend decided to text me so I chat with her for about 20 minutes before she went to bed. I was all like, "I can finally sleep! Hallelujah!" But my mind decided to keep me up till midnight doing what exactly? Working on my stories in my head. I have to act out my stories enable for them to work and my stupid brain just wouldn't shut up. Anyway, when I finally got to sleep, I slept pretty well except for the fact that my brain works like a calendar and it reminded me about a project I have to print out but I'm like, "I have all week to print it out. I don't have all week for my stories!" When I woke up this morning, I checked my phone because I get my emails through there and I had 20 emails! That's crazy! Some were other stories and the others were for MY stories! I never would have thought that my stories would actually get read! Thank you to everyone who follows/favorites/reviews/requests. So this is my gift to you guys! The CONTINUATION of Rage & Jealousy.**

**This was requested by ****kindskopf****, ****Kick-Aft****, and my brain.**

_**This is a one-shot that is connected to a bunch of future episodes.**_

**Ratings: **_**K+ - T**_

**Song: **_**Halo by: Beyoncé**_

**Summary: **_**This is part two of Rage & Jealousy. This will probably be bouncing back and forth between POVs. For some reason, I can't focus on one POV long enough before switching. What was scaring everyone about Jack when April was flirting with him and blew him a kiss? What happened after April left that Jack can't remember? Read on!**_

***Frozen Love***

Silence. There was only silence. The fire was crackling and the light from the flames would reflect onto the ceiling. The stars and moon was shining through North's skylight and the moon's ray would reflect off of us, mostly Jack though. The ray would make his snow white hair shine and almost look blue. His pure white skin was making him look like a ghost. It made me pull him closer to my chest. I close my eyes until I hear or should I say feel, someone come up behind us. I open my eyes and look over the couch's back to see the guardians looking at us. Tooth is the first one to get the courage to actually come up to us.

"How is he?" I look at Jack and see that his face is now relaxed and is still breathing evenly. I smile and run my paw through his hair.

"He's doing better. I think he finally got to sleep." I look over to Sandy and saw him smiling lightly as he reaches up and grab a piece of golden string. It wasn't there before so Sandy must have hidden it. The string goes all the way to Jack's head and swirls around his head. We all look at the image being created by the sand. It looks to be Jack playing with a bunch of kids. Some of the kids, the guardians recognize to be Jamie and his friends but they're other kids are unknown to the guardians. Some of the kids look to be about 9 or 10 but they are wearing some old age clothes. They keep watching until they see a little girl jump on Jack's back and he starts running off like a horse on two legs. The scene disappears before they could see anymore.

The whole room goes quiet as they watch the sand disappear. They look at Jack as they all gather around and sit in separate chairs. Bunny moves his hands up and down Jack's arms and back while humming a lullaby that he knows. Jack stirs a little bit but stops after a few seconds. They room goes silent.

"Will Jack be okay?" Everyone looks at Tooth and sighs.

"I don't know Tooth, I don't know."

***Flashback to New Year Party***

"Leave. Leave this place and never come back. And don't even think about coming near one of us, especially Jack. We are a family and respect one another. You have broken that respect and you are not wanted anymore." We watch as April flinches under her words but quickly straighten ups. The yetis start to approach him but he waves them off. He starts walking to the door but before he opens it and leaves, he turns back to us. He looks around and lands his eyes on Jack. He smiles before blowing him a kiss. I could feel Jack tense up and step forward and yank against Bunny's hold, trying to get out but he has a pretty tight grip. The scariest part is his eyes. Jack's normally soothing blue eyes change. Jack keeps fighting against Bunny but stops for a second before looking back up and staring forward. His eyes were glowing blue. (Like in Avatar the last airbender) He takes a breath and frost starts to crawl from underneath him and go toward us. We didn't know what to do so we backed up. We were expecting Bunny to let go of Jack in fear of being frozen over but he hugs Jack to his chest. Now we know just how much Bunny cares for Jack. We keep watching the frost grow until a blinding light comes from the sky or more specific, the moon. Jack stops for a minute and turns toward the moon. Jack stares at the moon before talking.

"My… My head." Jack closes his eyes to try and block out the pain but to no avail. He opens his eyes again and the moon beam shines on Jack brighter. There's silence until Jack flinches backward and falls into Bunny's arms. That's when we rush in.

"Is he okay?"

"Jack?!"

"Come on Jack! Wake up!"

Everyone was shouting for their youngest to get up. They all went silent when they heard a voice inside their heads.

"_My children do not worry for Jack. He will be alright. Bunny, take Jack to the sitting area and let him sleep. The party will have to end now, I am sorry." _

Bunny got up and walked away with Jack in his arms and we left, no words spoken.

**-End of flashback-**

"It's been hours! Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Tooth was going crazy. Jack may be hurt or worse. North grabbed Tooth and sat her down while Sandy put dream sand over her head but not enough to put her to sleep just relax her.

"We do not know what Man in Moon did to Jack but it worked. Jack may be exhausted." Sandy nods and Tooth takes in a deep breath. Bunny looks back down to Jack and kisses the top of his head.

"Come on you little anklebitta'. Wake up."

**-Inside Jack's head-**

Jack walked around the forest floor for a while until he came up to his lake. He hopped down to it and stood right where he fell and looked up.

"Alright. I'm here. What's the big emergency?" He stared at the moon for a while before a light shone on him. He covered his eyes before he heard Manny.

"_Jack Frost. You have an ability that should have never been opened but it has. I will have to train you to use it well. But I can't come down there so we will train now." _Manny finishes and the ice below Jack's feet start to crack.

Jack looks down and goes to fly but finds his feet stuck on the ice like how your tongue would be stuck on a pole. Jack looks for a way to get out when he falls in. Back to where he died 303 years ago. Jack struggles to swim up because of never learning to. He tries relaxing and maybe he'll float up but he just sinks further down. Jack starts to kick when he feels his lungs burning. He grips at his throat when he hears Manny in his head again.

"_Calm child. This is a dream but this is the only way you can learn."_ I listen to Manny's words and don't feel my lungs burning anymore.

"_Good child. Now just close your eyes and focus on the snow you make, the frost you create, and the ice above your head." _I follow his instructors and hear the ice covering above my head. I could feel ice coursing through my veins and my head starts throbbing. I go to reach for my head but can't move my arms. I go to open my eyes but hear him again.

"_It's alright. You are doing fine. Now focus on everyone you love or loved."_

I calm down and focus on North, Tooth and Sandy. I go over to Jamie, Sophie and all his friends. I decide to open up a bit and go to Pippa, mother, and father. I feel my eyes water from below my eyelids but smile. I finally go to the one I truly love, E. Aster Bunnymund. I smile as I think about all our memories and feel my chest warm with happiness and feel strangely calm. I smile even more when I hear Manny laugh a little.

"_Good job my boy. You did great Jack Frost. You can wake up now; I know Bunny and all of them miss you. But remember Jack, that we will train more often now. I won't take you from your family when you're awake unless it's necessary, truly necessary. _

I nod and open my eyes finally. I look as the moon beam disappears and I float in the water. It's strangely peaceful. I close my eyes until I feel myself being lifted out of the water. I flinch awake and notice I'm back in the workshop. I look up and see Bunny looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

**-Change POV-**

Everyone was silent, thinking about what happened to Jack, if Jack is hurt, and when Bunny would punch April Fools for kissing Jack. Everyone was silent until Jack flinched and woke up, blinking his eyes awake. He looked around and when he took everything in, he fell back on Bunny's chest. Bunny smiled at his boyfriend before rubbing his hair and asking,

"Are you alright?" Jack lifted his head from his lover's chest and Bunny and everyone else laughed at his appearance. His hair was all messed up from his nap and Bunny's hand, his eyes were still sleepy looking and his hands were gripping Bunny's chest.

"I'm alright. Just had a weird experience." Jack yawned before sitting up and Bunny went with him.

Sandy held a question mark above his head and Jack yawned again.

"Manny was talking to me and teaching me something. It was really weird but it was kind of peaceful." Everyone sat up and Jack could feel more questions coming.

"What did Manny say?" Jack looked up at North and saw everyone was closer.

"Um… he said that I need to train because I have a new power or something. He also told me that he will be training with me when I go to bed. It's kind of weird but he thought it would be better than him taking me away from you guys." They all nod and he yawns again.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay Jack." Tooth came over and hugged Jack. He hugged her back and smiled. North came over and pat him shoulder. Sandy came and over and gave him a thumbs up. They all left after that. Jack leans his head against Bunny's shoulder and closes his eyes. Bunny laughs and picks Jack up bridal style. Bunny starts to walk off before stopping and taking a breath. Jack shifted a little and Bunny kissed his forehead. Bunny looked at Manny and smiled before thumping his foot two times. A hole opened up below Jack and Bunny and they fell through. Bunny laughed at Jack's scream and ran all the way to the Warren.

***Frozen Love***

**Got to admit… Not my best endings but this one took forever to write because there were some complications at my house. Also the dream scene, that one SUCKED! I blame vacuums though! I couldn't even hear my song. But I'll make it up to you guys with a little Bunny and Jack fluff. Then after the quick little shot of fluff, I'll do a request I got from someone. You know who you are!**

**Thanks anyway for reading and sorry for the horrible episode. I blame vacuums!**

**~StarMaya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am so sorry I'm late but I had a busy day today and had absolutely no time to write! But I got it in! **

**I promised you guys a cute little shot of Bunny and Jack and that's what you are going to get!**

**Also! A quick shout-out to my Best Friend on FanFiction! Wolfgirl705! She just made her first story and it's on ROTG! So please go check it out!**

_**This is a one-shot**_

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Song: **_**Give your Heart a Break by: Demi Lovato**_

**Summary: Jack feels a little insecure after the accident in the training room.**

***Frozen Love***

**-Refresher-**

_Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and grabbed Jack around his waist, making him yelp in surprise. It took seconds to come out of the hole but the whole time Jack and Bunny were laughing and smiling. When they came out of the hole, Jack held onto Bunny and lifted them into the air. Bunny stayed completely still until Jack came to a stop 35 feet in the air. Bunny acted fast and grabbed Jack's hands and placed them onto his boomerang and flung it when he started falling. Jack flew with the boomerang and when he came close enough to Bunny's falling body, he reached down and grabbed Bunny's outstretched hand. Jack then grabbed onto Bunny and started making the snow fly around them and lift them up. Jack was too focused to notice Bunny's arms getting cut by the ice tornado. Bunny tried keeping in his yells and gasps until it came unbearable and one piece cut his cheek. He gasped and Jack opened his eyes and saw Bunny's pain streaked face. Jack made the snow and ice stop and they started falling. Jack turned them around with his back facing the ground. Bunny tried turning them around but Jack refused and pointed his staff toward the ground. A snow pile was formed and Jack looked back up at Bunny's worried eyes before closing his eyes. They hit impact and the couple could hear the shouts and screams from their family but it was soon gone as they passed out._

_The guardians watch in horror as Pitch's sand floats down to Jack and lands on his shoulders, making them turn black, and land in his hair, adding little black tips to the end of his pure white hair. They jump as Jack lets out a heart crushing scream. He stands up and shows his face. His pale white face, stained with black. Black tear streaks coming from his eyes. He grips his head and pulls at his hair but never stops screaming. All this screaming and someone finally wakes up. _

**-End of refresher-**

Bunny strokes Jack's back as he sleeps on his chest. He is still strapped into the IV machine and he honestly hates it. Jack is the one injured, not him so why do they have to be in here? Bunny just lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

Next thing Bunny knows, he's jerked away from Sandy. Sandy looks distressed or worried. He pulls Bunny up and Bunny just now notices that Jack isn't with him anymore. Then Bunny notices shouts from outside his door. He looks at Sandy and rushes out with Sandy.

They run until they see North and Tooth trying to keep Jack in the room. Jack looks completely tense and tears are in his eyes. Bunny comes up with Sandy but Jack doesn't seem to notice him but the others do. Bunny gives them a questioning look but they ignore it and go back to Jack. Bunny looks at Sandy and Sandy makes a bunch of images but the one that catches Bunny's eye was a shadow falling over Jack's body.

"Jack is feeling insecure?" Bunny whispers and Sandy nods sadly. Bunny looks at Jack and sees him about to cry. Jack covers his ears and starts to back up into Bunny so Bunny thinks fast. He thumps his foot two times and a hole opens up. Jack walks right into Bunny's arms and he snaps his eyes open. Bunny wraps his arms around Jack and smiles at the guardians. They smile as Bunny tips backwards into the hole.

"Bunny!" Jack screams and the hole closes above them. They start sliding down the tunnel and Jack tries to get out of it but Bunny has a pretty tight grip on him. The tunnel opens up and the couple shoots out. Bunny stands him and Jack up but doesn't let go of Jack.

"Let me go! Bunny!"

"No."

"What?" Jack stops struggling and looks at Bunny. Bunny looks back down at Jack with his emerald green eyes with a hint of stern in it.

"No." Bunny keeps staring down at Jack and they just stare at each other until Bunny speaks again.

"Not until you stop bein' insecure." Jack tenses up under Bunny's words and stammers.

"H-How did you…?" Bunny stops him by shaking his head.

"You don't think I know the love of my life well enough to know when you're bein' insecure?"

Jack lets out a shaky breath before replying.

"I'm scared Bunny." He turns around in Bunny's arms and back out of them. Bunny is too shocked to even hold on anymore. "What if I hurt you again? What if I hurt one of the guardians? What if I lose control?" Jack keeps backing up before getting dangerously close to a tree and hitting his head but luckily, Bunny sees the outcome and races toward Jack in a few easy strides.

Jack flinches when he sees Bunny rushing toward him and closes his eyes, getting ready to get hit or yelled at or something. But he feels Bunny's hand wrap around the back of his head and pulling him forward. Jack does go forward far until he feels pressure on his lips. He opens his eyes in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. Bunny lets his hand fall from Jack's head to his neck and puts more pressure into the kiss. Jack moans lightly in his mouth and Bunny laughs. They pull apart, gasping for breath. Jack's cheeks are a little redder than usual and he is looking at Bunny in question.

"Why did you?" Bunny puts a hand to his mouth and covers it. Bunny is smiling warmly at Jack and leans forward, resting his forehead against Jack's.

"Don't worry about hurting me or the guardians. You can't hurt us because we heal scary fast. 'Nd about you losing control? You, my love, are Jack Frickin' Frost! We all make mistakes but I know you'll be just fine after this mess up. Don't fret over it my little anklebitta'."

Jack smiles and leans forward, kissing Bunny again. Bunny laughs and moves his hands to wrap around Jack's waist. Jack lifts his arms to wrap them around Bunny's neck.

They stay kissing in the shade until the Warren gets darker. But Jack isn't afraid. No. Not if Bunny is there.

***Frozen Love***

**Cheesy ending but I was in a rush to get this out. I hope you guys liked it but I do have some news.**

**Tomorrow, I will be sleeping over at friend's house and she doesn't know about my stories so I won't be able to write tomorrow. Also, on Saturday, it will be the 10 year anniversary of a family/friend death and it's going to be a mournful day so I mostly likely won't be posting on those two days. Finally, WINTER BREAK IS ALMOST OVER! That means less stories being posted because of school. It'll probably like 2 every week instead of 5 or 6. I'm sorry but I blame school.**

**Sorry!**

**~StarMaya~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay… So here's some news. This weekend is the weekend my family and I mourn the death of a family friend. It is the 10****th**** year anniversary and he died tragically. He was a big influence to me and he is one of the reasons I am who I am. He had a huge imagination so I write in his honor and he also helped disabled children and adults and I too, do that. I loved him with all my heart even though I only known him for 5 years of my life. I still have little snippets of memories with him and they are lovely. So, instead of crying alone in the dark while my families asleep, I shall cry while writing the next addition of *Frozen Love* for my wonderful readers. **

**On a happier note, I just came back from a sleepover with my friend and that is the reason I didn't write. None of my friends know about my writing so I can't exactly work at their house. I'm not ashamed of my writing, I'm just self-conscious. Shoot me if we aren't all.**

**This next episode of Frozen Love is a request from Pen-Woman and she was very detailed but I'm sorry, I'm changing it just a tiny bit…**

**This is dedicated to PM. **

**I hope you love it up there in the clouds and in the stars. You'll always be my Guardian.**

***Frozen Love***

The childish screams pierce through the air as Pitch drags them closer to the open area around the lake. The lake where Jack Frost was born and died. Pitch stopped when he heard the sounds he hated the most.

The sound of jingle bells

The sound of wings fluttering

The sound of large feet pounding on the ground

And no sound but a bright glow.

The guardians were here and they were obviously here for the children. Jack's first believer and the savior of the guardians.

Pitch turned around just in time to duck from a boomerang aimed for his head. He stood up straight and looked at the scene in front of him. A rainbow fairy with 5 or 6 little fairies around her, a golden man with whips in his hand, a big man with a Russian hat on and a big red coat with swords in his hands, and the giant rabbit with the tattoos running up and down his body. But where was the ice boy that ruined Pitch?

"Let them go Pitch." Aster walked up in front of the whole group on his back feet.

"Or what?" Pitch lifted the children off their feet and shook them a little, making them squeak. The whole group stepped forward and Pitch set them down.

"You don't have to do this. Why bring children in the first place? Just let them go." Tooth always sounded so delicate when speaking, even to the nastiest people on the planet. Pitch looked at the guardians and at the children before his face fell from sinister to compassion. He looks back at the guardians and releases the children. They instantly start running toward Bunny and the guardians when Pitch smiles at them, evilly. He raises his long Scythe axe and aims at the children when he feels a snowball hit his head from behind.

"Hey! Shadow man! Don't mess with the children." Everyone turns toward the voice to see Jack step out from the trees and he doesn't look happy. Pitch looks at Jack before smiling and reaching out toward the children. They get pulled back toward Pitch and he raises them in his hand.

"How about this Frost? You for the children." Jack looks straight at Pitch and waits for more of an explanation.

"Just come over and I'll release the children to your boyfriend." Pitch looks at the guardians and sees them glaring at Pitch.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You didn't do that last time? Baby Tooth, remember?" The guardians tense up, having no idea what Jack was talking about? (Later episode)

Pitch laughs and sighs before looking at Jack.

"How about I give the children first, then you come?" Jack looks at Pitch and he releases the children. They run to Aster and he takes them to North. Bunny quickly returns to his other position and looks at Jack and Pitch.

Pitch is holding his hand out to Jack and waits as he comes closer. Jack reaches his hand out but stops shortly before looking at Bunny. He doesn't respond so Jack reaches out and takes Pitch's hand. Pitch laughs and wraps his hand around Jack's tiny one and black starts to creep up Jack's body. Jack squirms as it reaches up his face, engulfing him completely. Pitch laughs as Jack's hand falls to his side. But Pitch's laugh soon grows quiet as another laugh is louder than Pitch's.

That familiar laugh.

Pitch turns toward the guardians to see them smiling with Jamie and Sophie by their sides. Pitch looks for the source of the laugh when he comes up to see it coming from the sleigh. Pitch stares at it when he sees Jack Frost come out of it. Pitch stares in horror as he steps out of the sleigh and to Bunny. Jamie, Sophie and the guardians come behind Jack and stand in victory at Pitch.

"Did you really think I would be that easy?" Jack points at the "Jack" and Pitch stares as it melts away into a puddle of water. All that remained was a carrot and little black rocks. Pitch looks up and jumps back a few feet as Sandy comes by his side, arms crossed. He looks at the other guardians with snowballs in their hands. Jack starts lifting in the air and raises his arms, making clouds come over like Pitch's did when they were cornered at Burgess. (The scene where the children just started believing in Jack Frost) Pitch backs up until he's cornered on the rock wall across the lake. Jack comes close to Pitch and smiles in his face.

"Karma sucks, doesn't it?" Pitch's face turns in horror as Jack's eyes glow blue and the snow starts overpowering him along with snowballs.

Pitch screams fill the air…

… And his room as he jolts up in bed.

Breathing hard and sweat on his brow, he tries to shake the images of Jack with evil blue eyes and snow on top of him but he just can't…

Jack Frost is Pitch's worst nightmare...

***Frozen Love***

**Not my best… again. And I apologize to Pen-Woman. I know this isn't what you said you wanted but I wanted to make it different and I hope it didn't hurt your feelings or anything. Please PM me.**

**Thank you everyone for having patience with me. It really makes me happy.**

**PM… if you happen to be reading over my shoulder, I hope you like it too. :')**

**~StarMaya~**


	10. Chapter 10 (1)

**Hi there! I'm so sorry I'm late but school started and tests are coming! Tests are coming! U_U**

**But I'm here now and I'm here to write! This is my original idea because I wanted to make Jack the hero and get hurt. AAANNDDD! I wanted to give Jack a cool power so this is what this is about…**

**This is the prologue before the actual story!**

**If I didn't give you guys this, you wouldn't understand the main part so… Here it is!**

**Rating: **_**K+**_

**Song: **_**Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift**_

**Summary: **_**Prologue to this series that is unnamed at the moment… Manny calls everyone to the North Pole for a meeting and gives some information to the spirits and guardians.**_

***Frozen Love***

The yetis were going to go crazy with everyone! Spirits were coming left and right and were LOUD! North was trying to help but was overwhelmed. Where were the other guardians?!

**-Tooth Palace-**

Tooth was flying around, chatting endlessly to her fairies. She got the message from Manny, of course but she just couldn't leave. IT was the winter season and kids were eating so many treats! Teeth were falling all over the place. And she just couldn't leave… That was until a gold mass of sand came flying through her palace and rammed right into her, grabbing her around her waist and flying off with her.

Sandy and Tooth were on their way but now Bunny and Jack had to get there.

**-The Warren-**

Bunny was not happy. Not one bit.

Jack has been gone for over a month now, bring snow around the globe and _MANNY _thought it would be a good idea to have Jack stay for the winter season. He made it mandatory for all seasons. So that meant that May, Summer, Autumn and Jack would be away from their families until their job was done…

Bunny thought it was a stupid rule.

But now that Manny was calling all of them to the workshop, that meant he would get to see Jack. He missed his little anklebitta a lot. He just wanted to sleep with him in his arms but of course Manny had other plans.

Bunny tapped his foot twice and let a hole open up from underneath him and he ran/jumped all the way to the workshop and his soul mate.

**-Workshop-**

North instantly calmed down as he saw the other guardians get there… except for Jack. Everyone gathered around North and the guardians as they arrived.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth looked around for the white haired boy but didn't see an inch of him anywhere, not even his frost or cold chill. Sandy shrugged his shoulders and put a house covered with snow above his head in gold.

"But shouldn't he be here?" North looked at Bunny and saw the sadness in his friend's eyes. North knew that Bunny was upset about not being near Jack or knowing where he is. Before Bunny or anyone could say anything, a moon beam came from the skylight and shown down on all of them. A voice came into everyone's head.

"_Children. Thank you for coming so quickly. I have some news. First off, where's Jack?" _Everyone silenced as they knew Jack wasn't coming.

"_Fine. I will get him myself." _Everyone looked shocked at the moon as the light faded but came back not a minute later. Everyone watched as the moon beam grew bigger and bigger and soon two people started appearing before them.

One person was the familiar white haired boy that everyone came to love. The second person was a tall man dressed in gray. HE had his arm wrapped around Jack's shoulder and Jack had his eyes closed but he looked peaceful. As soon as they forms became definite, Jack opened his eyes and looked right at Bunny. He smiled until Manny pushed him toward Bunny. Bunny caught him easily and Jack turned around to glare at Manny but the man had his arms crossed across his chest. Jack straightened up and turned toward Manny.

"_Why were you late?" _Jack looked at Manny, confused.

"I didn't even know there was a meeting."

"_I sent the message out. Did you ignore it?" _Manny was now no more than two feet from Jack and he decided to close the distance between them.

"No. I didn't get the message. I was working and never heard anything. Or saw. Or felt." Jack glared into Manny's eyes as he gritted his teeth together, trying to keep his anger in. Manny searched his eyes as if looking for something. Manny straightened up all of a sudden and walked away from Jack. Jack looked at Manny walked away and was about to go punch the man in his jaw when the next words he spoke stopped him in his tracks.

"_Pitch is back and he's after Jack."_

***Frozen Love***

**I decided this be the end of the prologue and I changed a few things while writing this because I got tired of it.**

**Sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger and I have no idea when the next part will be up but hopefully soon. But don't get your hopes up because my Finals are in two days.**

**Also sorry for the late post. My brother's birthday was yesterday and we went to celebrate today at his favorite restaurant. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~StarMaya~**


	11. Chapter 10 (2)

**Hello! Sorry I was gone for so long but FINALS ARE OVER AND I PASSED ALL OF THEM! Yay! And as a celebration, I give you guys the next chapter of (it now has a name) "Frozen Fear". Most likely all my stories within this series will start with Frozen-something. Just FYI…**

**Any who! Here is the next chapter!**

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Song: **_**Any slow song that fits this chapter that automatically comes into your head.**_

**Summary: **_**Manny just told every spirit that Pitch is back and he's after Jack. (I just realized like a few days ago that it rhymed…)**_

***Frozen Fear***

_Manny straightened up all of a sudden and walked away from Jack._

_Jack looked at Manny walked away and was about to go punch the man in his jaw when the next words he spoke stopped him in his tracks._

"_Pitch is back and he's after Jack."_

**-2 years later-**

Winter was just ending and that meant that Jack would be coming home to his family and boyfriend. He missed them and the others missed him. Manny had made a new rule after he told them that Pitch was back and it was that all season spirits would need to stay in their work destination until the end of the season, so they know where they are and Manny can keep an eye on them at all times. Everyone thought it was a stupid rule but no one argued with Manny and just dealt with it. But Manny had gone too far this year. On January 31, he called all season spirits to a secret conference in a secret location and within the next 30 minutes after they left, they get a message saying that the season spirits will stay with Manny for a whole year! A WHOLE YEAR! What could Manny possibly be doing with the spirits for that long? But it is now January 31st again and that meant that Jack is coming home and every single guardian was getting ready…

**-Workshop-**

"Hurry Phil! Jack wills ve here any minute!" North clapped his hands at yeti's and elves to get out of the way and moved all their stuff to the actual workshop. North closed the door to the crazy noise and the room fell silent. North took a breath and looked at the globe, shining bright with all the gold lights. North felt instantly happy and sigh as he looked at the grandfather clock by the wall. 11:36 PM… 24 minutes before Jack, the boy who he thought of as a son, comes home. North couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he thought of Jack being with his family again, laughing and freezing elves just by passing them. North looked up at the moon and narrowed his eyes.

"Take Jack away vom us again, I dare ya."

**-Tooth Palace-**

Colors were flying everywhere! Tooth was trying to get everything under control as Baby Tooth was trying to follow her mother, which is extremely hard sometimes. Especially if she's acting like she is a 10 year who was given a Red Bull… Baby Tooth was about to pass out from exhaustion when Tooth picked her from the air and spun her around while holding her tight in her hands. When they stopped spinning, Baby Tooth looked at Tooth in confusion as if she was asking her, "_What was that for?"_

Tooth just laughed at the expression on Baby's face and kissed her head.

"Jack is coming back! In 22 minutes! I need to go but I'll be back later, I promise!" Tooth let go of the still spinning fairy and start to fly off but not before shouting back to Baby Tooth and all the other fairies. "And make sure you get the teeth in Russia! We always forget Russia!" The sound of little tooth fairies sighing rang in Tooth's ears and she laughed softly. She quickly focused again before flying to her destination, The Workshop, where she will see her little brother again. It almost felt like he was coming back from a long fight… Hopefully the humans don't have to experience this. (**My salute to all the soldiers fighting for our country at this moment.**)

**-Sand Castle-**

Sandy was soooo excited! He felt like he was going to burst. His little brother was finally coming home after being stolen from Manny so long ago. He can honestly say that he was not happy with the old friend and that was hard to do since Manny was like a father to him. Well, he basically was a father to everyone but this was crossing the line! I mean, what could Sandy possibly want from Jack and the other seasons for a whole year?! It was ludicrous.

Sandy sent out the last stream of sand to a sleeping child before creating a bike and riding all the way to the Workshop. Jack was going to arrive to the Workshop in less than 20 minutes and Sandy could not be late.

**-Warren-**

Bunny strapped on the last strap on his boomerang belt before smiling at his reflection. He looked into the mirror's background and smiled. He turned around and focused in the scene before him.

The bed that he and Jack shared together had rose petals all over the top and there were candles on the side tables. Vines rose up around the room and wrapped the room in a warm embrace. Bunny made those especially for Jack because he told Bunny that he loved vines. Bunny sighed when he thought of the moment Jack comes back home to him in his arms. Bunny was going to show Jack that Manny couldn't just take Jack away from him without notice. Bunny could feel a warm sensation in his chest when he thought of Jack.

He missed Jack like Jamie missed the snow in the Summer. Bunny could and would never forgive Manny for taking Jack away unless it was for a perfectly good reason, which seems out of the question at the moment.

Bunny looked at the clock in the room and gasped. Jack was going to be at the Workshop in 6 minutes! And Bunny was late! Bunny stomped the ground twice before a hole opened up beneath him and he raced off to the Workshop to see his love, his soul mate, his Jack.

**-Workshop 3 minutes later-**

Everyone was gathered in the Workshop when Bunny came out of a hole that opened up in the ground.

"He's not here yet, is he?" Bunny asked, panting. Sandy shook his head to give Bunny an answer as Tooth stares at the moon and North talks to Phil about something to do with Christmas. Bunny sighed a breath of relief and sat down in a chair near him. He made it…

Everyone keeps talking until the grandfather clock strikes midnight. Everyone looks up and smiles. North steps toward the moon as it glows and pulses.

"It is time."

Everyone stands up as a moon beam shines down on the marble floor with a giant letter 'G' in it. Everyone stares as it moves to shine on Jack's picture in the floor and it pulses once again. The guardians watch as two people start showing up in the moon beam. Everyone smiles as they recognize the figures coming into view. One was a tall man with a serious expression on his face with his arm around a smaller figure with white hair and a stick with a curve at the top. The moon stops pulsing and the figures look up at the guardians and Jack smiles at them. He looks up at Manny and he nods with a slight smile on his face.

Jack looks back at the smiling guardians before running toward them and hugging all of them. They all wrapped around Jack and hugged him back. It felt right to have Jack back in their arms. They let the embrace go before Jack turns toward Manny. Manny stares at him and nods at him. Jack nods back as if understanding what it meant. But before anyone could ask what it meant, Manny was gone.

**-Two hours later-**

The fire flickered in the light as the guardians drink hot chocolate and chat among each other. They talked quietly because of a certain spirit that fell asleep.

Bunny moved his hands up and down Jack's back as Jack sleeps. It was obvious that the guardian needed seep so Sandy took care of it and now they just have to wait for the spirit to wake up. Pus, Jack was always cute when he slept. His hair was all tussled from sleeping on Bunny's chest and Jack's hand hang over the edge of the couch with his staff in hand. But the thing that no one could stop staring at was his face. Jack just looked so peaceful and content. His mouth was shut and his eyes didn't flicker from a bad dream. Everyone was happy and everything was right…

Well…

Until a grey hand reached from underneath the couch and wrapped its long fingers around Jack's wrist.

***Frozen Fear***

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that but it seemed appropriate. Sorry this is so late as well but today, I went snowboarding and got beat up! Ugh… I almost ran into 3 trees and bruised my legs. But it was awesome! Then, I went to my family's house and got back at 7 and now I've been typing for about 3 hours now. My arm is starting to cramp but I'm almost done anyway…**

**Also, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible! But I can't promise anything…**

**Please review or I might not put the next one up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	12. Chapter 10 (3)

**HI There! Soo, after I posted the chapter last night, I got a couple of reviews saying to get this next one out so here it is! This one is a bit of a tear-jerker so just be ready. Also, I apologize if this isn't the best but today I am SORE! My whole body aches and I have bruises all over my back and legs… I feel so weak.**

**Any who! Here is the next chapter of *Frozen Fear***

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Song: **_**Heaven by: Do**_

**Summary: You know the story…**

***Frozen Fear***

_Everyone was happy and everything was right…_

_Well…_

_Until a grey hand reached from underneath the couch and wrapped its long fingers around Jack's wrist._

**-Workshop-**

The sky was starting to turn a bright pink as the sleeping spirit started stirring from his slumber. Bunny looked down at his love and smiled softly with love shining in his eyes. He placed his hand on top of Jack's head and played with his hair a bit until Jack looked up at Bunny. His eyes still had sleep clouding them but his eyes were shining bright blue. Jack smiled at seeing Bunny and leaned into Bunny's hand.

"Morning sweet tooth! Have a good dream?" Tooth fluttered her wings and smiled largely at seeing Jack wake up. Everyone was looking at Jack now and they all smiled. Jack laughed softly and looked at the guardians, while still lying on Bunny with one arm draped over the couch, wrist and hand underneath the couch.

"Actually, I didn't have any dreams." Jack laughed as Tooth's smiled dropped and glared at Sandy. Sandy's eyes grew wide as he realized he forgot to give Jack dreams. He didn't even have time to react to North slapping him upside the head. Jack laughed and hid his face back in Bunny's fur (fluff? IDK…) and attempted to fall back asleep but Bunny wasn't going to have it.

"Oh no you don't Snowflake. It's time to get up and walk among the living." That earned Bunny a glare from the still sleepy guardian and Bunny just rolled his eyes and kissed Jack softly on the lips. The other guardians were still giving Sandy a hard time about not giving Jack any dreams so they took no notice to the sweet interaction between the couple.

Bunny leaned back and looked at Jack and smiled as he saw the glare gone from his eyes.

"I missed you." Bunny sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Jack's head and wrapped his arms around Jack's skinny but fit figure. Jack took a big sigh and laid back down on Bunny, feeling protected in Bunny's arms.

"I missed you too, you big kangaroo." Bunny's chest rose up and down quickly as he laughed at Jack… He sure did miss this.

Everything was perfect until North cleared his throat. The couple looked up at the Russian man and saw that all the guardians were looking at them with amusement on their faces.

"So Jack. We must know… What did Manny do with you for a whole year?" Jack sighed and knew he would have to explain all this to them.

"Well, really he just worked with the spirits and taught us to work together with our powers. He even gave us a code word to say when we needed to contact each other but to ONLY use it if we were in danger." The guardians straighten up when they heard Jack say that. What word? What was the word?

"What word?"

"What's the word?"

"Can you tell us?" All the guardians asked their questions at the same time and Jack just laughed at their questions. Actually, he was supposed to tell them the word and he was about to before they asked the questions.

"Yes I can tell you the word." Sandy clapped silently at Jack's answer and Bunny let go of Jack to let him sit up.

"The word is…"

Jack stopped his sentence when he realized he couldn't get up…

"What is matter Jack?" North looked at Jack with concern along with everyone else. Jack looked questioningly at his right arm, the arm that was dangling over the couch and under the couch slightly.

"My. My arm. It's stuck." Just as Sandy was about to approach Jack and try to fix him, Jack felt something jerk his arm forcefully and he went down. Jack flipped over onto his back as he landed on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked underneath the couch but saw nothing but darkness. Sandy came toward him and seemed to be asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine but my arm is still stuck and there's nothing under here."

"Well mate, let's just get you off the ground." Bunny hopped over the two guardians and grabbed hold of Jack's free arm and tried to help him up but was worthless with his other arm still stuck. North and Tooth came over to help and tried pulling him away from the couch instead of up and it started to work. Jack was getting farther away from the couch but was still stuck. It was like something was holding him to the couch. They kept pulling until they saw the end of his sweatshirt sleeve and what they weren't expecting.

A grey hand… A grey hand with long fingers.

The guardians knew that hand anywhere.

Sandy shone a dream flashlight underneath the couch and saw a pair of gold eyes shining back at them. The guardians stopped frozen.

"Pitch."

All the guardians stared at the boogeyman and his hold on Jack. Before any of them could react, the eyes closed and Jack was yanked back toward the couch. He pulled his leg up and free hand out to push against the couch and stop him from going underneath the couch. There was a loud thud as he hit the couch.

All the guardians unfroze and jumped into action. Sandy went toward the couch and started throwing sand balls underneath it, lighting it up so no shadows were there. Tooth went toward Jack and tried helping him away from the couch by pulling on his waist. North ran toward the globe and shouted something in Russian. Next thing they knew, loud footsteps were approaching them and charging into the room. Manny shone bright and pulsed like before, calling all spirits. Bunny was the only reasonable one and ran toward the couch and throwing it over toward the fireplace. Jack was startled and smiled when the release was released from around his wrist. Bunny came toward Jack and lifted him off the floor and pushed him behind him. Sandy came next to Bunny, pulling out his whips and protecting Jack. Tooth came to the right of Sandy and made her wings sharpen themselves. North came running in and filled in the empty space by Bunny and held his swords out. The yetis even joined in and pulled out any weapon they had; from a fire stick to fists to even a marshmallow shooter. Everything was silent until shadows started crawling up the walls and ceiling. Everyone watched as the once bright walls turned black.

It went silent and still for a minute before yetis were pinned to the floor by black sand and the four guardians were grabbed by black whips and pulled to different directions. Jack pulled out his staff and turned around slowly.

"Oh don't be frightened Jack. I'm not here to hurt you." Jack spun around and went to blast Pitch into the next planet when he felt a hand wrap around his throat. Jack gasped as the hold tightened and lifted him up in the air.

"Just here to kill you." Pitch looked up at Jack and smiled as he closed his grasp a little tighter. Jack struggled to catch his breath until he took a moment and calmed down and pointed his staff at the oblivious Pitch and shoved an icicle right into his chest. Pitch let go of Jack and both spirits went flying into opposite directions. The whips holding the guardians loosened and they dropped to the ground. Bunny got up and ran toward Jack. He helped Jack off the ground and saw that his head was bleeding a little bit but nothing to be completely concerned about at the moment. Bunny looked toward Pitch but found that he wasn't there. Everyone came toward them and regrouped. Jack was happy to see that no one else was hurt and even the yetis were fine. The black sand disappeared from the walls and escaped out the windows.

"Well, I guess he was scared and ran off." Jack laughed at Bunny's comment and got closer to him as Sandy started making pictures of all of them with big muscles and stars surrounding them.

"Sandy is right. We are unbeatable!" North raised his arms next to his heads and flexed his EXTREMELY muscular arms. Everyone laughed and they walked toward the globe. The yetis got up and dusted off any loose black sand (that ran off as soon as it was brushed off). The guardians were making jokes about Pitch being a chicken and were having fun until…

***Frozen Fear***

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but it needs to be done!**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Oh wait… I said it was going to be a tear-jerker and I think I owe you guys an extra part since I've been gone for about a week.**

**So I shall continue.**

***Frozen Fear***

Until…

Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and North were grabbed from around the chest and held back by shadows. Jack spun around and stared in horror as he saw knives at each guardian's neck. Pitch walked around the guardians and toward Jack.

"Well Jack? I'll give you a choice. Their lives for yours." Pitch walked toward Jack and that made him back up until he was standing over the 'G' that he arrived on with Manny no more than 12 hours ago. Jack looked down and looked up at the guardians. North was staring at Jack with pleading eyes and Tooth was already crying. Sandy was trying to tell him not to do it but his pictures were moving too fast for Jack to understand. But none of that mattered. The only one that mattered was Bunny. Jack looked at him and saw his eyes watering and shaking his head at Jack. Jack was about deny Pitch's request but then he stopped.

He was a guardian. The guardian of fun. And as a guardian, he protected people. Well, the main people he cared the most about right now were being held hostage by a maniac with a grudge against him. And Jack knew there was only one thing he could do.

He looked at Pitch and saw the smile on his face. He was going to beat that smile off his face someday.

"Fine Pitch, you win."

Pitch faced dropped and Jack smiled as he knew that Pitch just wanted to play. He looked at the guardians one last time and smiled slightly. All of them were letting some tears fall but Bunny. No, Bunny was staring right into Jack's crystal blue eyes. He sighed and opened his mouth. He mouthed a word to them before springing into action.

He swung his staff around and hit Pitch in the face, sending him backwards toward the guardians range. Then, he raised his staff in the air and slammed the butt into the marble picture of him in the ground by all of the guardians.

Ice started crawling up the staff and Jack's feet. It kept crawling and Jack finally let a tear fall from his eyes. He looked at Bunny and the guardians one last time and smiled at them. By now the ice was at his shoulders and was encasing his body in ice.

The ice crawled over his hair and started going down his forehead and Jack stood up straight and closed his eyes, one last tear falling down his face. There was bone chilling crack and the ice that was surrounding Jack's froze solid.

Silence…

Silence filled the air as the shadows fell off the guardian's bodies and into the air. Everyone stared at Jack's frozen body until Bunny came from behind Pitch and slammed his fist into his face. The guardians approached Pitch as he backed up to a wall and disappeared from their sight.

Bunny looked away from the wall and back at Jack, expecting him to break the ice and walk out but he never did.

He wanted to see that smile on his face one last time, but he never did.

North wanted to hear the laughter from the boy's body one last time, but he never did.

Tooth wanted to hug the boy and spin him around like the first time they met, but she never did.

Sandy wanted to see his reactions to the dream dolphins or fly with him through the sky one last time, but he never did.

The guardians approached the frozen boy and surrounded him.

He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and the small smile on his face. He looked like he was alive…

But he wasn't.

He wasn't breathing.

He wasn't talking.

He wasn't moving.

It was just Jack. Jack Frost, the protector of the children, fun and them.

And he was frozen with a smile on his face, eyes closed forever and a tear falling on his cheek.

The guardians could still remember the last thing he said to them.

That one word that meant so much to them now.

_Believe._

***Frozen Love***

**Now it's the end… of this chapter. There's still more to come and some ends I need to tie up but you guys need to tell me how it is because while I was in the groove, my computer started dying so I had to leave the comfort of my room to run downstairs to the charger and I lost my mojo. **

**Hopefully I didn't drag out the end but I would really like your opinions on this and see if it was well written to you guys.**

**Thanks and I have tomorrow off so let's see if I write tomorrow.**

**~StarMaya~**


	13. Chapter 10 (4)

**This is Chapter 4 of *Frozen Fear* and it is a little tear-jerker. I have no idea where I'll end it so I can't tell you much else. I also got a few reviews about whether to have a long chapter with no cliffhangers or medium sized chapters with cliffhangers. It was a tie so I decided what I'll do.**

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Songs: **_**Heaven by: Do, **_

**Summary: **_**Chapter 4…**_

***Frozen Fear***

_He wasn't breathing._

_He wasn't talking._

_He wasn't moving._

_It was just Jack. Jack Frost, the protector of the children, fun and them._

_And he was frozen with a smile on his face, eyes closed forever and a tear falling on his cheek._

_The guardians could still remember the last thing he said to them._

_That one word that meant so much to them now._

_Believe._

**-Workshop-**

Candles…

A symbol for many things:

From a birthday to a loss,

This time though, it was the latter.

Over 100 candles were in the globe room, flames flickered in the air, casting shadows on the wall. But the most candles were surrounding a statue of a boy with a curved stick in his hand. His eyes were closed and a tear was frozen in time on his cheek. But he wasn't sad. No, he was happy with a slight smile on his face.

The room was silent as Sandy put all the spirits to sleep. Every single dream had Jack in it.

Once Sandy put Bunny to sleep, the last spirit to go to sleep, he looked over to the frozen boy. Sandy could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he approached him. He stopped short of 2 feet from him and just looked up at him. Sandy wasn't floating like he usually does; he just didn't have the energy to. Sandy held his hands out to hold a golden ball of sand. He closed his eyes and the sand ball transformed into a tiny figure of a snowflake and made it start swirling around the frozen boy's head. It started to pulse and just broke apart in front of Sandy's eyes. Sandy watched as the sand floated down to the floor and surrounded the ice statue. Sand drops started hitting the floor as well below the sandman and Sandy looked up at Jack, golden tears streaming down his face. His chest jumped as he took a shaky breath in and let it out. He held his arms out and kind of waddled to the statue and wrapped his arms around it, hugging it close to his body. Tears still streamed down his face and his chest started rising and falling faster as he cried harder but still silent. All Sandy could think about is that he forgot to give Jack his dream…

North shifted a little in his big red chair as his dream went on.

_Jack ran around the workshop, high on chocolate… again. Someone was dumb enough to give the guardian of fun chocolate… North rubbed his temples as he looked around the hypered guardian but when he found him, he could only smile. The guardian was passed out on the couch while the elves attempted to put a blanket on him. North walked over and took the blanket from the tiny elves and shoo'd them away. He watched as the elves teetered away and out of sight. North turned back to the sleeping guardian when the scene changed suddenly and Jack started disappearing. North stood up straight as this happened but heard the boy's voice behind them._

"_You know, even if I disappear, I'll still be here, right?" North looked dumbfounded at the spirit but nodded anyway. Jack laughed and came closer to North. When he was close enough, he grabbed the big man's hand and put something inside. North opened his hand to see a little wooden doll in it that was blue with a curved staff. North went to look at Jack but found that he was gone. North closed his eyes and heard a conversation in his head that he would always remember._

"_Your center?"_

"_Eh… It took a while."_

North laughs at the memory and looks at the doll one last time before putting it in his coat pocket.

Tooth smiles slightly as she dreams of the moment she met Jack.

_She flies toward the boy with the perfect teeth._

"_Hello Jack! I heard so much about you… and your TEETH!"_

"_MY… My what?"_

"_Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Oh yes! They do shine like freshly fallen snow."_

Tooth watches as the scene dims a little bit but doesn't fade.

"_I will never forget your obsession over my teeth." _Tooth turns around at the familiar voice and instantly smiles at the sight of a teenager with pure white hair. She flies toward him but is stopped short by something like a wall, an ice wall. He looks down at the ground than back at her.

"_You can't touch me. But I can touch you." _Tooth looks at him confusingly and holds her hand out_. HE laughs silently but smiles at her gratefully. _

"_I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry Tooth but just remember that I'm not gone." He starts backing up and starts to turn away until he stops and looks back at her._

"_Oh! Did Baby Tooth give you back my memories?" _Tooth looks at him in surprise but nods quickly._ Jack laughs and runs his fingers through his hair._

"_Good. She's going to need those." _

"What..? What do you mean?"_ Tooth looks at Jack but he turns away from her and walks toward the darkness._

"JACK! WAIT!" She flies toward him but stops at the sound of talking.

"_Why would Pitch want the teeth?"_

"_It's not the teeth he wants, it's the memories that they hold. Every time a child loses its teeth, we collect them and keep them safe for when they need to be reminded of good times. We had everyone's here, yours too."_

"_My… My teeth?" _

"_From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost."_

"_I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."_

"_Well… OF course you were! We were all someone before."_

"_Are you saying, tha… that I had a home, a life, a family?!"_

_The word FAMILY fades away and echoes around Tooth and she can't help but feel guilty and sad until she hears one last thing._

"_But just remember that I'm not gone."_

She smiles and lets the tears fall and hit the ground below her.

Black… That's all Bunny saw for a split second before a scene started to come infront of his emerald eyes.

It was Easter Sunday, Bunny knew that much. He looked at the memory as 'he' came out of a hole in the ground with a few baskets in hand. He starts putting down colorful eggs in hiding places when white flakes started falling out of the sky. He looked up and growled slightly at the oncoming snow and looked up at the sky, disgust on his face.

"_OI! WHO'S MAKING IT SNOW ON BLOODY EASTER?!"_

"_That'll be me." Bunny turned around at the voice and saw a mere teenager in brown pants, white shirt, and brown shawl-looking thing. He had pale white skin and white hair. But what stood out the most to Bunny was the lil' anklebitta's eyes; Bright blue that seemed to glow in the snow. Bunny felt mesmerized by it but shook it off and started approaching the EXTREMELY cute boy. The boy took a few steps back and his brilliant eyes, shone with fear. But Bunny couldn't stop from approaching him until he was backed up against a tree._

"_Now, you listen here you little pest. This is Easter Sunday and you can't make it snow! This is a time for warmth and new beginning, not cold and fear." That was when the boy's expression changed from scared to angry. He shoved Bunny away with surprising force and took a few steps forward._

"_I do NOT bring fear to children." Then the boy gripped onto a lanky stick and jumped into the air and flew off. A blizzard came following after the boy and Bunny always called it the Blizzard of '68. It wasn't until years later that he found out the boy's name from the other seasons. And Bunny can honestly say he won't ever forget that name. Jack Frost._

The scene changed and Bunny was looking straight into Jack's eyes. But Jack had that smirk on his face.

"_Um… Have you ever heard of a snow day? I know it's not some hard-boiled egg but kids like what I do."_

"_But none of them believe in you, do they? It's like you don't even exist."_

"_Hu! Bunny!"_

"_No no, the kangaroo is right."_

"_The… the what? I am NOT a kangaroo."_

"_Oh! And all this time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, WHAT ARE YOU?"_

"_A bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."_

Bunny tenses at the thought of being so rude to Jack when he hears something behind him that chills him to the bone

"_WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"_

_Bunny turns around to see Jack back up and almost stumble as Bunny raises his fist to Jack. _Bunny takes in a breath and holds it there as he watches the scene infront of him.

"_Easter is about new beginnings. Easter is about hope! And now it's gone."_

Bunny watches as _Jack turns around at the guardians, only to get the cold shoulder. He looks at something in his hand and drops it in the grass and flies off. _

Bunny finally lets go of the breath he was holding in but it's shaky. He feels a tear fall down his fur cheek and hit the ground. He clenches his fist and unclenches it in an attempt to stop the tears but fails… miserably. Bunny lets in a shaky breath only to release it almost immediately. He knew he was hyperventilating but couldn't find the strength to stop. He closes his eyes and falls to his knees but is caught by some familiar arms.

"_Whoa Bunny. Are you alright?"_ Bunny looks up and sees the eyes he fell in love with when he first saw them. He stands up straight and looks at Jack for a long time before he hears him talk.

"_Breath Bunny." _Bunny lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jack laughs slightly and looks down but Bunny can't help to smile at Jack's laugh. Jack looks back at Bunny and sighs.

"_Oh Bunny. I'm going to miss you."_

"What do you mean, mate? You're right here in front of me."

"_Haha. I may be here but I'm not so sure I'm out there." _

Bunny looks at Jack and nearly jumps when he starts to back away.

"_But there is something you can do to make sure I'm out there." Jack keeps backing up and Bunny follows close._

"What's that?"

_Jack stops and Bunny nearly runs into him. Jack lifts his hand to Bunny's cheek and wipes away a tear. Bunny leans into the touch and looks in Jack's eyes. There's a moment of silence before Jack speaks._

"_You got to believe in me."_

Bunny stares at Jack and watches as he fades from Bunny's view, leaving his lingering touch behind.

The words echo through Bunny's head and it breaks yet warms his heart.

_You got to believe in me._

That's when it hits him. That's what they need to do. The word that Jack whispered to Bunny.

**BELIEVE**

***Frozen Fear***

**That would be the end of this chapter. Not a big cliffhanger but big enough. But since it was a tie, I decided to do something. I will write what I meant to write at the end of each chapter and just continue from there. So, you still have to see the cliffhangers but you can keep reading.**

**Cool idea, huh? That's also why it took a while for this.**

**~StarMaya~**

**Here's the next chapter…**

***Frozen Love***

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't fight without him."

"Is there a way we can bring him back?"

"Children… Calm down, we can bring him back but we need something first."

"What is it?"

"We need his memories."

"I can get it! I'm the fastest out of all of us."

"Says you! I'm faster than you."

"Guys! I'm faster than all of you combined."

"GIRLS! Focus. I'm going to have one of Toothiana's fairies get it for us. Her name is Baby Tooth."

The girls nod.

"Good. For now, I need you guys to go to your stations. May, you go to every window and make sure it's unlocked. Autumn, you organize some of the candles so it's not completely around Jack. And Summer, you go check on everyone. Make sure they are sleeping well and no nightmares are here. We have only a few hours before Pitch arrives and we need to have everything prepared."

"Yes Manny."

"Good. Off you tot. I'll be monitoring Pitch's war about and I'll check in with you later."

Manny disappears from the season's sights. They all split up to do their tasks and get ready for an epic battle.

** -Manny-**

Manny whistles softly and a little hummingbird comes flying from Tooth's shoulder. Baby Tooth comes close to Manny and bows toward him.

"I need you to go get Jack's memories and bring them to me."

Baby Tooth looks confused but nods and flies off to the Tooth Palace to retrieve her best friend's memories.

Manny looks around the room at the sleeping spirits and then looks at Jack. He walks toward Jack and puts a hand on his frozen shoulder.

"Don't worry… We'll get you back."

At that moment, a gust of wind blows through the room, blowing in snowflakes toward Manny.

Manny smiles warmly at the wind and swears he sees a boy with brown hair across the room.

/7:46 AM/

Everyone was starting to wake up but no one greeted each other, they stayed silent and gathered in the globe room. Jack still stood there, frozen in time.

Everyone was awake within 10 minutes and was in the room when Manny came barging in. Everyone looked toward him, surprised to see him there but one person in particular wasn't happy with him.

"And what makes you come now? Where were you when Jack fought?! You said he was in trouble. You should have seen Pitch come!" North came closer and closer to Manny but he didn't even flinch.

"North. Calm down." Tooth tried to calm North down but he was basically steaming. Sandy tried tying his dream sand around him but broke instantly.

"Mate. Stop." North stops short when he hears Jack's former lover. HE turns around in sadness and sees Bunny looking just as sad but at least talking. Manny comes up to Bunny and puts a hand on his shoulder and asks a simple question.

"Did you see Jack?"

Everyone looks up at Manny and looks completely shocked. Bunny slowly turns his head toward Manny and nods.

"I knew he would come to you guardians. He. IS. Not. Gone. Jack is still here and we need to help him."

As if agreeing with Manny, a light gush of wind came blowing around the workshop.

"What do we do?" Tooth whispered as she thought about her dream and Jack's message. Manny walked toward Jack's statue and turned around to face all the spirits. Then, as if by cue, a little rainbow colored fairy came flying in with a golden cylinder in her tiny arms. Manny took the box from Baby Tooth and waited.

"We are going to use his memories." Everyone turned around to see the seasons in the back of the room, staring out of the windows. May, the season of spring, was in a pink flower dress with bright pink hair. Autumn, the season of fall, was in a brown skirt and white blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. And finally Summer, the season of Summer, was in shorts and a nice T-shirt, her golden hair falling over her shoulders. They turned around to Manny and he nodded. They took a deep breath when the lights were killed.

It was dark.

Black.

Pitch Black.

A menacing laugh echoed through the workshop.

***Frozen Love***

**There is the next part of Frozen Fear! I hope you loved it! Sorry it took forever to get this one out but I hope you guys love it!**

**~StarMaya~**

***Frozen Love***

_It was dark._

_Black._

_Pitch Black._

_A menacing laugh echoed through the workshop._

Chills ran up every spirits body as fear easily overtook their emotions.

The laugh was back but not an echo.

"All the spirits gathered together in one spot, and all for a rotten kid? I still can't believe he did that to save 4 spirits. HE was pathetic."

Bunny stepped forward, ready to sock that man in the jaw when North's muscular arms stopped him.

"What business do you have here Pitch?" Manny stepped up to Pitch and looked him straight in the eyes. They were the same height so wasn't really a challenge but Manny was more intimidating. Pitch stepped a step back to get his personal bubble back when his devilish smile came back.

"I just came to give my condolences to everyone who cared for Jack. Apparently, that's a lot. But Bunny, I am sorry for your loss. It's hard being a widow, huh?" Bunny broke through North's grip and walked up to Pitch, boomerangs in hand.

"Shut it Pitch. We weren't married but you know I loved him. Why don't you just leave?" Bunny was using his dangerously low voice with just enough bite to it to make anyone shrink down into an ant. But not Pitch, no he was standing proud. Pitch started to move his hand toward Bunny when he was stopped short by a snowball…

A snowball right to the face…. Like last time.

But the only one with enough talent to actually throw a snowball and hit their target was…

Jack.

Bunny backed up from Pitch when the snow exploded in his face and turn toward the source of where the snowball came from, getting his hopes up, only to find the seasons standing there, without Jack.

"You aren't going to win Pitch." Autumn says with enough belief that Bunny could feel his hope rising again. He backs away from Pitch a step so Pitch couldn't reach him but Bunny still could and with that advantage, he pulled his muscular arm back as far as he could and swung it forward with such speed, a normal human couldn't see it. Bunny, with his perfect aim, hit Pitch square on the jaw, making him fall on his side and making his lip bleed.

Bunny feeling no pain whatsoever took a few more steps back and looked around for the source of the thrower but only found the familiar spirits. Autumn, May, and Summer stepped out of the crowd, smiling and with a shining golden memory box in Autumn's hands.

"Like Manny said, Jack is still here and I know he won't let you win." Pitch looked at all the spirits, guardians, and the golden box. He could feel rage shooting up his body, he couldn't lose now! Pitch raised his arms above his head and shadows coming out of the shadows and over his head. He then lowered his arms to point at the guardians and spirits, making the darkness rush toward the spirits and covers the ice statue in the process. It was a big Déjà vu for the guardians and they braced themselves as the darkness got closer. Bunny closed his eyes waiting for a hard impact but it never came. He was about to open his eyes to see what was going on when he saw a flash from behind his eyelids. He snapped his eyes open and saw blue electricity in the black sand and shadows. He looked toward the middle and saw him.

Jack.

Holding out his arms wide, staff in one hand, he shot out electricity until his brought his arms together, slamming his open palm into the his other hand with the staff. He screamed out a battle cry sound and it was like music to Bunny's ears. His eyes followed the trail of frost up to Pitch as it hit him and flung him out a window and out of the workshop. He quickly looked back to Jack to see him glow a bright gold and disappear back into the memory box. Once the glow was gathered back into the box, Autumn covered it with her hand and looked back at the audience.

"He is here and we will win with Jack by our side."

Everyone looked between each other, their hearts filling with a little bit of hope.

Pitch came back into the room and looked between everyone and couldn't help but laugh.

"You honestly believe that Jack can save you?! When he's a Popsicle?! That is hilarious!"

Bunny turned to glare at him and started to walk toward him, but the seasons got in the way.

"He may be frozen, but his memories aren't." Autumn held up the golden box that held Jack's memories and saw it glow as if the box was agreeing with her. Pitch glared at Autumn and the box and lunged for it but Autumn turned and tossed it across the room to Manny.

He easily caught it and put his hand on it, causing a glow to occur.

Everyone know was able to see what the box does and saw Jack start fading in, completely still at first but once he's somewhat solid, he steps forward and shots an icicle at Pitch. It hits him right in the chest and sends him flying toward the globe but before he can possibly break his back, he was engulfed by darkness and the darkness engulfed the room.

Pitch laughed as he couldn't see Jack anywhere to be found but saw the scared look on the spirits and guardians faces. Even Manny looked scared, gripping the memory box tightly in his hands. Pitch slowly lowered to the ground and made black sand gather in his hand and make his long scythe. He looked toward the spirits and raised it just above a familiar pair of bunny ears.

Pitch started to lower the scythe down but stopped short by hearing something soft. It sounded like a voice but not Jack, a little girl… But there was no little girl spirits. It just didn't make sense. Pitch backed up a step from Bunny and lowered his scythe slightly but not completely. He watches as the darkness is lifted a little to show a little girl in the room, holding Bunny's hand. Who is this little girl?

The girl tightens her hand around Bunny's and he looks down for the first time. He smiles when he sees who it is and she looks up… with her big brown eyes. She looks back to Pitch but acts like he can't see him.

She looks around at the spirits and in between them but can't seem to find what she's looking for. She looks back at Bunny sadly and shouts.

"Jack?"

***Frozen Love***

**There you go! That is it! And to anyone that can guess the little girl (it's obvious) you get cookies!**

**~StarMaya~**

***Frozen Love***

_The girl tightens her hand around Bunny's and he looks down for the first time. He smiles when he sees who it is and she looks up… with her big brown eyes. She looks back to Pitch but acts like he can't see him._

_She looks around at the spirits and in between them but can't seem to find what she's looking for. She looks back at Bunny sadly and shouts._

"_Jack?"_

"Jack?"

"Jack!"

"Jack?"

"Where are you Jack?"

"You're silly Jack!"

"Jack, get down from there!"

"Jack!"

The girl goes quiet but her eyes widen as she lets go off Bunny's hand and takes a few steps forward and stopping suddenly. She looks at her feet then back up at Pitch but she's not looking AT him.

"Jack… I'm scared."

The room goes silent but is quickly filled with the calming voice of Jack Frost, protector of his little sister.

"I know, I know, but you're gonna be all right. You're not going to fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

Everyone turned toward Pitch as he moved a little to show the ice statue of Jack glow and "Jack" step out of it but they know it's not his Jack because his Jack has brown hair, brown eyes, a white blouse, his normal pants and a brown shawl thing covering his shoulders. He doesn't seem to notice the other people in the room but they are noticing the workshop floor turning to ice. It's almost like they are in the scene with Jack and his sister, but can't do anything.

"No, we're not!" Yells Jack's sister but she doesn't move her legs. The audience can guess that she is on thin ice.

"Would I trick you?" Bunny can't help but smile at that question because he is ALWAYS playing tricks.

"Yes! You _always _play tricks!" Bunny laughs silently at that and looks at Jack and waits for his response.

"Well, alright. But not this time. I promise. I promise you're gonna be…. You're gonna be fine." At this time, Jack looks at not his sister, but at his family and friends behind her. He stands up straight and so does his sister. She doesn't look scared anymore… She walks easily to Jack and grabs his hand and looks toward the guardians. Jack smiles slightly and looks straight at Bunny and says…

"You have to believe in me."

Bunny feels a cold breeze fly around the room from the windows and Autumn, May, Summer and Manny come to the front. Pitch looks on and feels like he's being ignored. He takes a step forward but is stopped fairly quickly.

"You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play every day." Jack's sister runs toward Bunny and he takes her hand as Jack turns around to face Pitch, who seems taken back by Jack and takes a step back so he is standing side by side to frozen Jack and his scythe forgotten.

Jack looks on to Pitch and smirks.

"It's as easy as one." Jack takes a step toward Pitch and he takes one back.

"Two." Jack takes another step and is now by his statue and Pitch is against the controls, pinned.

Jack smirks at Pitch and disappears into the frozen statue. Pitch lets out the breath he was holding and closes his eyes, which turns out to be a big mistake because… he forgot three.

Suddenly, Pitch had something tug on the back of his neck forward and he yanked his eyes open to be staring at Crystal blue ones. Pitch could feel his blood turn cold just looking at the eyes and hearing the word.

"Three."

Pitch watched as the wind blew everything around and rushed toward him and Jack. It started swirling around the both of them and Jack lifted him up to the sky and Pitch had to watch as his eyes started to glow blue and his voice drop tremendously and mix with other voices.

"**Kozmotis Pitchiner, I hear by sentence you to a decade of enclosed solitary in the location of Jack Frost's choice and of punishment by Jack Frost. You will agree to these terms if you want us to spare your life." **

Pitch looks down at the ground below him as the wind throws his hair around and Jack's grip is tight.

"ALRIGHT! FINE! I AGREE TO YOUR TERMS!" The wind slows down a bit and Pitch can't help but feel relieved. Jack and Pitch are slowly lowered and Manny helps Jack down because he is basically unconscious. Pitch looks around and sees the glares from everyone as Manny helps Jack stand.

"Jack, you need to decide the punishments for Pitch and then you can go home. Got it?"

Jack nods and walks toward Pitch a little bit and Pitch stand his ground.

Jack takes a deep breath and can feel his energy draining quickly so he makes it fast.

"Pitch Black, you are to stay in Antarctica for a decade with no use of your powers because… well, you'll be frozen."

Pitch feels his stomach drop and Jack raises his staff up to Pitch and quickly slams it into his stomach, making frost crawl up his body. Pitch panics quite a bit but he is shut up as he is frozen solid.

Jack taps the end of his staff to the ice and it shines a white color, showing that it is solid.

"Alright, he's good to go. I'll take him to Antarctica and then go home."

Jack tries to walk toward Pitch but is stopped by the seasons and Manny.

"Oh no you don't, you are going straight home. We'll take him."

"But I'm the only one that can handle the cold. And plus, he's linked to me so I need to know where his is an-."

"And we'll let you know where he's placed. But for now, you need to go to bed and be with your family."

Jack looks between the seasons and know he won't be able to get out of it so he agrees. The seasons smile and grab hold of the now frozen Pitch and fly off to the coldest location on the planet.

Manny comes toward Jack and can't help but feel proud of the boy. And the scene in front of him just warmed his heart.

North was making wide gestures with his arms while Tooth flittered above his head and adding comments that North might have missed. Sandy was just happy wrapping his arms around Jack's legs and feeling them shift every now and then from standing. Bunny had his arms around Jack's shoulders and head on his head, nuzzling his hair and sighing contently. Sadly, Manny had to split the happy scene.

"Jack, I know you're happy to be back but you should really get some sleep. You've used too much energy and it's not good for a spirit to use energy and not rest. It can cause some serious health problems and frankly, it scares all of us when that happens, so please, go home and rest."

The guardians all smiled at Jack and nodded but Jack on the other hand, looked like he was going to pass out right then and there so Bunny picked Jack up bridal style and opened up one of his holes leading to the Warren. He causally waved good-bye to everyone and disappeared in the hole with Jack in his arms, safe and sound.

***Frozen Love***

**That is the end of Frozen Fear but there will be one last part and that's with Bunny and Jack after this whole incident. So please, stay tuned and sorry it's so late. But I worked on this from January 25-February 9 so I hope it's good and sorry it's all broken up and might not make sense… I know for sure that I will not be doing this experiment again. I did leave a little hint on what a possible story will be but I'm not telling you where. ^^**

**Good night or Good Morning or Good afternoon everyone!**

**Love you all!**

**~StarMaya~**


	14. Chapter 11

Hello there! I am so sorry it took forever but school has kept me busy and my teacher keeps entering me into contests… but I am **ALIVE AND BACK** with the little extra on ***Frozen Fear* **This is a completely fluffy piece with Bunny and Jack.

Have fun!

_Rating: K+_

_Song: River flows in you by: Yiruma_

_Summary: Jack is rested after being frozen because of Pitch and Bunny has been taking care of him._

***Frozen Love***

**- In the Warren-**

Jack stirred as he regained consciousness. It didn't take long to recognize his surroundings. He could easily smell the plants and feel the clean sheet underneath his bare back. He opened his eyes to the most amazing sight he thought he would ever see. That turned out to be wrong a few months later…

He saw plant veins running up the ceiling and around him. Some of them would have little buds that would soon be flowers. The (morning?) sun hit it just right to make it seem pine tree green.

Jack sat up only to feel a slight wince in his chest, specifically his heart. He must have injured it when he was freezing himself solid. That's when the memories came rushing back to him. He had to take a second to regain his composure and he slowly gets out of the bed. He can feel hot pain running up his chest so he looks for his staff to help him walk and sees it just by the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He starts walking toward it when his vision suddenly turns black. Next thing he knows, he's on the ground with an egglet rushing toward him. It takes one look at him and runs off to who knows where so Jack tries to get back up but can't seem to get the energy to even lift his chest up… That or maybe the burning pain in his heart.

Jack attempts to sum up all his strength but he doesn't get very far until the egglet from before runs back in and sits by Jack's arm. Jack looks questionably at it until he hears large feet running (or hopping) to his room. A second later, a large, scared looking Bunny is in the doorway panting.

Bunny looks around before seeing Jack on the ground and running toward him.

"Jack?! Are you okay? The egglet 'ere told me you fell. Are ya in pain?"

Bunny runs his fingers through Jack's white hair softly as if checking for injuries and caressing him at the same time.

"I'm fine but I have a pain in my chest."

Bunny instantly looks at Jack when he said this and sprang into action. Bunny slipped his arms beneath Jack's tiny form and lifted him gently into the air and over to the bed again. Bunny laid Jack down on the white sheet and started checking his ribs, his collarbone, and his sides until Jack got tired of it and just took Bunny's hands and put them over his heart. Wincing slightly, he looked into Bunny's eyes as if confirming that it's the pain. Bunny broke the gaze and starting feeling the beat of his heart and seeing how it is doing.

"I think it's just a simple sprain. Nothing to be concerned 'bout. I'll just go and fetch ya some medicine and it shall be working just fine."

Jack looks at Bunny and can only see concern on his lover's face. Jack reaches up and cuffs Bunny's cheek and that easily catches Bunny's attention. Bunny turns his head to look at Jack and smiles when he sees Jack's open eyes and small but genuine smile. There's a moment where none of them want to move and they weren't going to until Jack's heart decided to remind Jack that it was still burning in hell.

Jack winced as he felt his heart sting and it hurt enough to break eye contact with Bunny but to have a heart attack too, well it just sucked.

"I'm going to go get ya medicine, yeah?"

Before Jack could reply, Bunny was out of the room and into god knows where.

Only a minute pass before Bunny was back with some weird medicine in his hand. Jack couldn't tell if it was a spread or a drink but it was green with what seemed to be glass but Jack knew that wasn't right.

"Here Jack, drink this."

So it was a drink…

Jack took one sip of it and found that the shiny pieces weren't glass but was the medicine itself. Jack drank it down and before he could say what it tasted like, he felt himself get tired.

"Don't worry mate, that's what it's supposed to do. Just go to sleep, I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Jack could barely get a response out before he was lying in bed with furry arms around his form. Jack snuggled into the chest and sighed in contentment.

Last thing he remembers is a kiss on his forehead.

***Frozen Love***

**Ugh! That sucked! I'm so sorry but I am soooo tired and this was the best I could do to give you guys something to let you know I was still here. I am writing some smut at the moment but I was thinking in my head 'Wouldn't Jack be injured during being frozen and fighting a little bit in the past?' So this is mainly fluff… Sorry again and I'll keep working.**

**Anyway! Thanks for staying with me!**

**~StarMaya~**


	15. Chapter 12

**Told you I would be working on this! Anywho! This is a one-shot with Bunny and Jack after he has healed and is moving again. This was requested by Night-Fury1 a LONG time ago so I owe it to her and anyone who was wanting this…**

**So without further ado….**

**Here we go!**

_Rating: M_

_Song: Scream by Usher_

_Summary: Bunny wants to make Jack his… Enough said_

***Frozen Love***

**-Outside then the Warren two weeks later-**

The wind blew wildly around every tree and plant.

Jack was flying back from Antartica after meeting up with Manny and the seasons to make sure Pitch is put away in a deep dark cave in the middle of a storm that was said to last a hundred years. Right before he left, he made sure Pitch was frozen solid by tapping his staff against the ice one more time and making it shine. Knowing where Pitch was to be and 'locked' up, Jack felt a lot better.

Jack was just finishing his thought when the wind slowed down and slowly eased him to the ground. The wind wasn't confident that he was better from the heart attack but it was getting better, earlier in the week, they wouldn't even let him outside. But oh well…

Jack thanked the wind and started walking toward the home he have come to love… The Warren. The place where it was a little warmer than he was used to but he could manage it, the art and canvas he could paint on but most importantly, his love. E. Aster Bunnymund

Whether people know it or not, Bunny is a big sweetheart and will tend to your needs if you are hurt or sick. So for the past two weeks, Bunny made Jack stay in bed while he did everything. Now Jack hates being kept inside as it is, he definetly doesn't want to be tended to. But he didn't make a fuss afraid it might upset Bunny.

As Jack entered the Warren, he noticed that it was quieter than usual. No egglets, no production, no Bunny. Jack entered catiously and before he could react, he was tackled by a giant fluff ball.

"Bunny?! What the hell is going on wit-"

Next thing Jack knew was Bunny's lips on his.

Jack never knew how much he missed Bunny's lips until now. Jack sat up from the ground and Bunny took him into his arms, slowly lifting him. They stopped halfway before Jack had to put a hand back down on the ground to steady he and Bunny. Not once did they break their contact. Their lips moving against each others until they had to breathe.

"Bunny. Wha-"

"Shhhh mate. I haven't seen my love for two weeks now."

Jack looks at Bunny's sad but egar and hungry eyes and brings a hand to Bunny's cheek.

"But I'm right here."

Bunny goes to say something but shakes his head and just leans back in. Jack smiles into the kiss and kisses back egarly only to get a growl from Bunny's chest and being lifted into the air and before he could blink, was thrown onto a bed.

Jack squeaked in surprise but didn't have long before Bunny was back on top of Jack. Jack brought his arms up and wrapped them around Bunny's neck as Bunny kissed Jack's now bare skin. Jack couldn't stop the moans escaping his throat which only intensed Bunny's growls. Jack closed his eyes and started rubbing Bunny's ears, making Bunny stop kissing Jack and come up to kiss him full on the lips. Jack opened his eyes inly to close them again and kiss Bunny back.

"Mate. *kiss* Are you sure? *Kiss* Jack *Kiss*"

"I'm sure Bunny."

Bunny ends the kissing session to bring Jack's legs around his waist as he gets ready to take Jack's virginity.

Jack tenses a little as he waits and Bunny bends back down to kiss Jack passionately.

"1"

"2"

"I love you Bunny."

There's a moment of stillness before Bunny kisses Jack fully as he thrusts in.

Jack flinches under the sudden tightness and pain and screams as Bunny kisses him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Jack pants as Bunny gets out and enters back in. Jack can't muffle the moan that escapes his lips. Bunny reaches down and wraps his arms around Jack and lifts him up from the bed to rest against his chest.

"Just let me know if ya are in too much pain."

Jack nods against Bunny's chest as he puts his hands on each of Jack's waist and slowly lifts him up and brings him down against him.

"Bloody Jack! You need to loosen up…"

Jack takes a deep breath as Bunny does it again but this time he hits Jack's prostate and Jack takes a shuddering breath. Bunny laughs at Jack's reaction and feel Jack relax from around his cock.

"There ya go mate. Just breathe."

Jack could feel himself relax and Bunny lays him back down on the bed to get a better angle and to go faster.

The sun sets as the Warren is engulfed by pleasure moans and banging from the bed hitting against the wall.

Then silence.

Bunny holds Jack against his chest as he pulls the sheet over them and the moon comes to shine through.

Bunny smiles at his love and kisses his forehead as Jack breathes deeply in his sleep. The moon shines on Jack's snow white skin and frosty hair. But his lips are rosy red, making him look a little like a girl but Bunny just laughs at that. Bunny brushes a hand through Jack's hair, making him stir a bit but then he settled. Bunny laughs softly before turning around slightly to look at a red velvet box.

Then silence.

***Frozen Love***

***Gasp* What does it mean?! I know but anyway I can guess you can guess. I hope this was what you expected because I have many things going on at the moment but I hope you liked it!**

**Expect something else really quick…**

**Love you guys!**

**~StarMaya~**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hi there! So I got soooo many ideas from just my warning that it's over-whelming! Anyway, I chose to do some and ignore some… but LadyLombax, I don't know how to get to yours. If you could help, that'll be great. **

**Any who! This prompt is by Dreamcreator among the 10 other ones you sent me so I hope you love it and if you do, give Dreamcreator some love!**

**Here we go!**

_Rating: K+_

_Song: um… This is hard… Happy Spring Song – Panflute by: Some lady on YouTube._

_Summary: Easter is here and Bunny gets some much needed help from the guardians and his love._

***Frozen Love***

The workshop on inspecting every egg before it leaves.

Tooth and Sandy on making sure the kids are asleep and not looking for the Easter bunny.

And…

Bunny and Jack on delivering eggs around the world. Jack is also making sure that there's no snow.

Even May is working on making sure the world is green and spring.

"May! Need some flowers over here."

"Got it!"

"Mate! Come on!"

"Coming."

So far delivering eggs hasn't had any problems, which is good because Bunny is still trying to get his last believers back. North is also staying in contact, seeing if Bunny's old believers come back.

That's when they get the news.

Baby Tooth is sent to Jack and Bunny

"Really?! Yes!" Jack has to whisper cheer.

"What's up mate?"

"You have one more believer to get back and we are in her town."

Bunny looks around and sees kids start to run out and get eggs. It is really hard trying to pinpoint but she isn't exactly trying to hide herself.

"Come on Ellie! It's Easter! And the Bunny came!"

"What Bunny?"

Jack could see Bunny flinch in pain under this and hates to see his love in this condition so he does something he may regret later. And he does.

Jack takes a deep breath and grabs one of Bunny's eggs as he concentrates on the kids and making sure every egg is found. Jack takes his snow and whispers to it then plants it inside the egg, making it shiver slightly but not much. Jack looks at Bunny one more time before flying off slowly and quietly.

He flies over to Ellie's house enters her bedroom window. It looks like a kid's room but there's no belief anywhere. Jack sighs and puts the egg on her pillow. He looks outside and sees Ellie coming back into the house. Jack waits until she's in the room and sees her see the egg.

She slowly comes toward the egg and touches it. Once she does, the egg is bursting with color. Ellie steps back and watches as the color starts forming pictures of the Easter Bunny himself with all the other holidays. She listens closely to what they are saying.

"Easter is not Christmas."

"I'm dealing with perishables!"

"Welcome to the Warren!"

"Get the eggs through the tunnels…"

"I'm not a kangaroo."

"Easter is about hope."

"I'm the Easter Bunny."

Ellie could feel herself believing as she remembers her times with Easter and can't help but smile suddenly and laugh. (Jack threw a snowball at her face)

She listens on as the voices start mixing together but Bunny is there the whole time and finally there's one last voice before the color swirls around the room and disappears. This makes Ellie truly believe.

"You got to believe in him…"

Ellie watches as the color goes back into the egg and goes silent. She laughs and runs to her closet and grabs her Easter basket and books it outside.

Jack knows he did it and left the room as the color ended. He smiled and started walking toward Bunny.

"Mate! Where have you been?! Had me worried sick!"

Jack waves his hand as he keeps walking toward Bunny but he didn't see Ellie coming toward him.

"Nick! Wait for me!"

Jack turns his head around to see Ellie coming toward him and doesn't have enough time to react

And she walks right through him.

Then it seems as if everything slows down and a sudden pain in his chest is showing itself.

He gasps and watches her run off.

He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears and tries to shake it off but for some reason he can't. Next thing he knows is that a hole is opening up below him and he's falling in. It's not long before he is engulfed in a furry hug. Jack leans into the hug and just stares out into space.

"Jack? Love? Come on, answer me. Jack."

Jack can't say anything as the pain in his chest increases.

"Jack? Are you in pain?"

Jack slowly nods and Bunny is racing down the tunnels as quick as he can toward the Warren. Once they get there, Jack is in Bunny's arms but he can't comprehend anything. Jack is set down on top of a grassy hill as Bunny disappears.

Jack hears some movement but he can't move. Jack closes his eyes and can feel a tear drift down his cheek.

"Shhh. It's okay Jack. This is going to help."

Jack can feel Bunny lift his sweatshirt is rub something cool on his stomach and chest. The pain instantly disappears but he can feel something painful in his chest.

Jack groans and tries to talk but nothing comes out.

"Okay Jack. We are going to Manny right now."

**-Time jump. In the Workshop-**

Jack is in Bunny's arms and he can feel hands in his hair (guessing Tooth). He can hear a booming voice and feel some sand in his hands. Suddenly, he's put in some light and is set on his feet. He can hear a voice in his head.

"_Jack, my boy. You are in pain from not being seen once again but this time it is worse. You can't move, talk, or hear. The girl, Ellie, must have hit a nerve and froze you completely. She believes in Bunny now and I must thank you for helping Bunny but now I must help you. If I do, it will release any emotions she has left you in. You are protected so you can't hurt anyone else. Ready?"_

Jack nods.

The light grows and pulsates and suddenly Jack can move again. He takes a deep breath and moves his hands, arms, body.

"Jack!"

He turns around and smiles at his family. He reaches to Bunny as Bunny does so, only to hit a wall. Jack and the guardians look at the clear wall. Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see Manny standing before him. Jack gets turned around and sees Ellie.

He gasps as she run towards him

"_Nick! Wait for me!"_

Ellie runs through Jack and he gasps. He turns to look at Ellie but sees no one there.

"_JACK! LET IT GO!"_

He looks at Manny and tries to talk but he's silenced once again.

"_LET IT GO!"_

Jack screams in pain and sorrow as Manny yells at him again and can feel tears running down his face. Manny is there holding him as he screams and screams. Then there are 4 more pairs of arms around him. Jack opens his eyes but can't see anything but blue.

"_Jack, calm yourself. Breathe."_

Jack takes a breath and can feel some pain leave.

"Jack, my boy. Phil needs your help." He hears North say and some pain is gone again.

"Jack! Baby Tooth wants to talk to you!" Obviously Tooth.

He feels some sand wrap around his wrists and tug on him. He looks toward the source and sees gold instead of blue. Then he sees Sandy in front of him.

"Love, Come back."

Jack turns toward Bunny and crawls into his arms. Bunny wraps his arms around Jack's form and holds him close.

Then the pain is gone completely.

"_Jack, this will happen again when you are walked through. The guardians know what to do now but I'll still be there to help, if needed."_

Jack looks at Manny and watches as the light disappears.

He then feels himself being picked up and brought to a sofa he is familiar with.

Everything is fine…

He is fine…

He's not invisible.

Never again.

And he falls asleep in Bunny's arms as Bunny hums a tune and strokes his hair.

***Frozen Love***

**It was happy then sad. But I felt I needed to show how much pain Jack can be in and some family in these stories and not just Bunny and Jack. Sorry if this is too much or it changes fast but I can say that Easter was a success! Bunny got all his believers again (thanks to Jack) and all eggs were found!**

**Thanks again for the suggestions and be ready to expect a lot of stories this week!**

**Love you guys!**

**~StarMaya~**


	17. Chapter 14

**Told you there would be a lot, did I not? Anyway! I got a few requests for more about the 'Red Velvet Box' but I am not going to do that for quite some time because that would make it the end of the fic, and we don't want that for a while, right? But I will tease you guys some more. I promise! ^.~**

**Here is the next request I will be doing and it's by ****it's-an-Alice-thing**** who gave me some words and I chose one of those here in this one-shot. Since we just did an angst one, I thought I make this one a little fun but I may slip in some angst because it's hard to resist sometimes.**

**Here we go!**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Song: Everytime we touch by Cascada (slow)**_

_**Summary: Song…**_

***Frozen Love***

Jack sat on top of grassy hill in the Warren as the wind blew through his hair.

The last few days have been hard for him and Bunny. Ever since that girl, Ellie, walked through him, he's been crying and getting flashbacks. But for some reason they stopped last night and he felt a lot better. But now he had to reconnect with Bunny which can be hard sometimes…

Jack looked at the biggest tree by the river of color and saw Bunny sitting there with his eyes closed. Bunny's been like that for over an hour and Jack is scared…

Scared of Bunny rejecting him and leaving him.

He loves Bunny with all his heart but he can't get close without Bunny looking at him sadly and it SUCKS!

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Did Bunny know that he was better? Did Bunny care? Are they finished for? Jack was racking his head trying to figure it out until he heard something from where Bunny was.

A sort of humming…

No, Bunny was singing.

And when Bunny sang, it was like honey, sweet and beautiful.

Jack walked down a little bit off the hill to hear what Bunny was singing and when he heard it, it broke his heart.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

Bunny stops and by that time, Jack is already down the hill.

Jack can see Bunny sigh and Jack can't take it anymore.

He slowly climbs up the tree and hides in the branches, careful not to make a sound, which is hard but not impossible. Jack settles down on the branch and takes a breath.

(Here goes nothing) Jack thought

And he opened his mouth…

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_OH, the good and the bad times we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

Bunny looks up at Jack in surprise but smiles. Jack smiles back and swings on the branch only to lose his grip on fall (ironically) and fall in Bunny's arms. Bunny laughs and nuzzles his head as Jack continues.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

Bunny starts singing with Jack as he walks them back up the hill. They harmonized beautifully with Bunny's alto voice and Jack's soprano voice.

Once they get up the hill, Jack is in between Bunny's legs and they slow down the tempo.

_(Jack) Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_(Bunny) Everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_(Bunny and Jack) Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last._

_Need you by my side_

_(Jack) Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_(Bunny)Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_(Bunny and Jack) Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Jack smiles up at Bunny, who then leans down to kiss Jack softly.

"I missed you frostbite."

"I missed you Kangaroo."

"Didn't know you could sing so beautifully."

"Well, now you do."

They laugh together as the wind blows through the Warren and around them.

**(I'll do it soon)**

***Frozen Love***

**OOOHHH! Who said that last line and what does it mean?! I can guess you'll get it… **

**Anyway! On to the next one!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	18. Chapter 15

**HI there! Anyway! Here is the next one! And it was requested by Dreamcreator. **

**I'm trying to get as much done as I can now before I disappear again…**

**Here it is.**

_Rating: K+_

_Song: In the Arms of an Angel by: Celtic Woman_

_Summary: A hurt animal?_

***Frozen Love***

Jack was out doing some last winter checks and just out with the Wind before he has to stay away for the Summer when he heard a cry coming from the forest below him.

Automatically, Jack descended down to check it out and found an injured Bunny stuck by a tree root.

The injuries looked as if its foot got stuck in the root while trying to go underneath it.

Jack gently walked around the Bunny to get its foot out but found that he would have to get the root out of the ground. Jack thought for a second before deciding to freeze the root and just snap it off, of course he was sad to kill a part of the tree but maybe he can repair it or get someone else to do it for him.

So Jack got to work…

Jack put his staff by his side and rested one hand on the staff and one on the root. He felt ice flow through his body and come out of his hand and freeze the root. He looked down at the root and saw that it was good to remove so he slowly gripped it and gave a good yank. It splashed some mud on his face but he didn't care.

Once the root was loosened, he slowly lifted the baby bunny off the ground and out of the root hole. Jack then took the root and put it back to it spot and froze it there.

Jack grabbed his staff and took off with the bunny in his sweatshirt pouch to go to the Warren.

**-In the Warren-**

When Jack got there, he realized he forgot to tell Bunny he had found a baby bunny and was tending to it so he had to sneak in there because what if Bunny hated other bunnies in his Warren, especially a baby! Jack found a spare room where he could take care of the bunny and wrap it up.

After an hour or so, Jack had found out that the bunny's leg was broken and needed a cast. So naturally, Jack made his own cast with spare leaves and vines he found within the room. Then he froze the plants solid to stay in place.

"What ya doin' mate?"

Jack jumped when he heard Bunny's voice from the doorway and covered the baby bunny with a blanket. Jack stood up and put his arms behind his back because they had dirt all over them.

"Oh nothing. Just… checking out this room. Never seen it before, you know."

Bunny raised an eyebrow and started walking toward Jack, who shifted a little but didn't move. Bunny got close to Jack and raised a hand up to Jack's face. He put it on Jack's cheek, wiping it. He lowered his hand to show Jack mud.

Jack's eyes widen and he brought a hand to his cheek and remember that the root splashed him with mud. He sighed and his shoulders slumped as Bunny went around him and removed the blanket to show a sleeping baby bunny with a plant cast.

There was some silence before Bunny kneeled down to the bunny.

"Where'd you find the little bita?"

"Out in the forest. It's leg was stuck underneath a root."

"You got it unstuck?"

"Well, I froze the root and pulled it out then got it out."

"Oh."

Then more silence…

Finally Bunny grabbed the bunny and Jack reacted, reaching down and grabbing Bunny's hands. Bunny looked up in surprise to see Jack's protective side. Bunny laughed and put his other hand on the bunny's broken leg. The leg shined green and the vines left the cast while the leaves practically melted into the bunny's leg.

Jack looked at Bunny in surprise and confusion before the bunny woke up. It squeaked and wiggled in Bunny's hands.

"Maybe we should take it back home."

All Jack could do was nod in agreement.

**-The Forest-**

Now that the bunny was back home, safe and sound with its siblings, Jack started asking questions.

"Okay… How…?"

Bunny leant down and kissed Jack softly before Jack could finish his questions.

Bunny realized Jack and looked him in the eyes.

"I am practically the Spirit of Spring. The plants listen to me so with your nature cast, I was able to heal the bunny."

Jack stared at Bunny and hugged him, smiling.

"Thank you."

Bunny knelt his head down to kiss Jack's head

"Anytime."

Jack and Bunny did end up healing the root that Jack had to take apart to release the Bunny but that was easy… for Bunny.

**-Later that night-**

Jack was laying on top of Bunny as he tried to fall asleep but Bunny wouldn't let him yet.

"Thank you for taking care of that bunny."

Jack looked up sleepily at Bunny and smiled. Bunny lifted Jack up to his chest and kissed him.

"Good night."

"Night Bunny."

And everything went silent.

"Bunny. What's in the red velvet box?"

"Nothing mate. Don't worry about it."

"… K."

***Frozen Love***

**TAADAA! No angst! Surprisingly… **

**I hope you loved this but now I need a break and when I get back, I need a vote on the next one…**

**In the workshop family time**

**Bunny hurt**

**Jack and Bunny fluff**

**Jack leaves?**

**Memories**

**Please message me or review the answer, otherwise, I stop until I get at least 3 answers…**

**Thanks! And make sure you review before tonight! I really want to keep writing, which I might but I won't post them until I get an answer. And just to make this clear, these will all eventually be posted but not now.**

**~StarMaya~**


	19. Chapter 16

**I'm back! And that was pretty fast, huh? Well, anyway… I did the vote and the Bunny and Jack fluff won the contest so I'm going with that but just to let you guys know, I'll be up till 3 AM watching my new puppy making sure she doesn't cry and wake up my dad and brother so you might get a long story out of this…**

**So here is the Fluff of Bunny and Jack.**

_Rating: T-M_

_Song: A Thousand Years by: Christina Perri_

_Summary: Jack and Bunny spend some time together… with the other guardians of course._

***Frozen Love***

The sun rose into the Warren and leaked into the room where Jack and Bunny were sleeping. Jack stirred a little as the sun hit his face, warming up his face. Bunny tightened his hold on Jack a little more. Jack buried his head into Bunny's chest, which only made Bunny laugh.

"Hidin' from the sun again?"

Jack groaned into Bunny

"IT'S TOO HOT!" Jack mumbled into Bunny and they just laughed.

Jack released his head from Bunny to show is sleepy face, which is too cute. His blue eyes were glazed, he had a poker face on, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. Bunny smiled warmly at Jack and kissed his forehead. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny and held him tight before he had to get up for the day he had ahead which he had no idea how it will go but he knew one thing for certain…

He was to be with Bunny.

Jack looked up at Bunny and smiled before saying,

"Happy 1 year anniversary."

**-Time jump two hours-**

Jack put away Bunny's empty plate into the tiny kitchen they had. And when Jack came out, he couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

When he came out, right there on the kitchen table, were over 100 snow-painted lilies.

Jack laughed as he watched egglets run over to him and practically push him forward toward the tree where he sang to Bunny and the river of color. He was soon stopped by the egglets and noticed he was standing in the perfect view of the whole Warren and to see even more lilies spread around the Warren.

Jack smiled at the sight that he didn't even notice the presence behind him until he was wrapped into a hug. Jack leaned into the hug and looked up at his true love. Bunny looked down at his life and smiled warmly at him.

Bunny could easily see Jack in his future. Sure they fight, but what couple doesn't? And when Jack is hurt or in any pain, he could feel pain and only pain as he hears him scream or sees him cry. And when they touch… That's the best feeling in the world to Bunny. Bunny has been through so much heartbreak that he trained himself to be cruel and menacing but when he yelled at Jack on Easter, he could feel his heart pound and break all together. That's love and he sure as hell is not going to let it go. Ever.

Bunny then realizes that he has been swaying with Jack in his arms that whole time he was thinking but Jack didn't seem to care because he had his eyes closed and a smile on his face and that's all that really matter.

He leant down and kissed Jack on top of his head and just stayed like that.

Until the yeti came with a hyperactive fairy.

They both looked at the unexpected guests as they came through a portal.

Once Baby Tooth saw Jack, she flew to him and started chirping in his ear. Jack listened closely and his eyes widen in shock at what Baby was telling him.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

Phil and Baby nodded and disappeared back into the portal as it disappeared quickly.

"What's going on?"

Jack turned around in Bunny's arms and gently kissed him before whispering in Bunny's ear.

"_Pitch is breaking through."_

Bunny looked at Jack in surprise and fear before wrapping his arms around Jack and tapping his foot against the ground twice.

**-Workshop-**

Bunny and Jack came through the tunnel and was suddenly rushed to the globe room where the seasons, the guardians and Manny were waiting for them.

"He escaped?"

Jack's voice echoed through the whole workshop before he entered in. Once the both of them entered, Tooth ran to them and gave them a huge bear hug.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!"

Bunny nodded and went to go talk to North and Manny about this as Sandy and Tooth talked and Jack talked to the seasons. There was endless chatter going on before finally Manny spoke up.

"_Alright! We need to freeze Pitch back up before he completely breaks out and does some serious damage to anyone of us or the children. I would guess he's pretty mad at Jack so you need to be cautious when you freeze him again, got it?"_

Jack nodded but he couldn't ignore Bunny's tense stance.

"ALRIGHT! TO THE SLEIGH!"

Everyone rushed to the sleigh but Jack waited back with Bunny. When they had some space, they were able to talk.

"Bunny. I'm sorry I should have tal-"

Bunny grabbed the back of Jack's head and slammed their lips together in a forceful but yet passionate kiss. They released after a minute and Jack was speechless.

"Just… Promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you."

Jack's heart broke to hear Bunny say that but nodded anyway. Bunny smiled slightly and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Come on then, we better hurry and kick Pitch's ass so we can get back to our date."

Jack laughed as Bunny lifted him onto his back and booked it to the sleigh.

Surprisingly enough, they beat the rest of the party…

**-Sleigh-**

As the portal opened up to the brisk chill of the Antarctica air, everyone got ready for the war they were about to fight. The only upside to this was that no one was going to get hurt in the process, hopefully.

With North at the ropes, Manny besides him, the seasons without Jack, Tooth and Sandy in the middle, Bunny on his normal side and Jack by the opening for quick access to get off. Everyone was quiet as they got lower to the ground but they weren't expecting Pitch to be breaking out so quickly.

Jack saw something catch his eye and looked behind him to see a little bit of black swimming around. He also saw a black tendril fly up at him and wrap around his waist and only had enough time to grab his staff from within the sleigh before he was yanked backward toward the ground.

He could hear shouts toward him and the sleigh came in close to him. Bunny reached his hand out to catch Jack's but Jack knew that they would crash if they kept drawing to him so he summoned the wind to push the sleigh to get North's attention and at the same time, screamed at them.

"PULL UP!"

North turned around to the front of the sleigh and reacted just in time to pull up to avoid hitting an iceberg. Everyone was paying attention to North's almost wreck until they heard a loud thump behind them.

"JACK!"

Once the sleigh was safely landed, Bunny booked from the sleigh toward the still form of his former lover.

Bunny stopped just in time to avoid getting hit by black sand flying in all directions. Once the others caught up, Bunny took action.

"Cover me!" And Bunny took off toward Jack. Once he got there, he gently picked up Jack and carried him a safe distance away and hid him behind the guardians to check him for injuries.

Bunny started at the legs and didn't find any broken bones and thankfully, that was the case all the way up to his head. When Bunny reached his head, he found a slight bruising on his head but nothing too serious at the moment but it can be if he hits his head again.

Jack starts to stir a bit and opens his eyes slightly.

"Jack? Love? Are you with me?"

Jack fully opened his eyes and saw Bunny in front of him. Jack smiled and nodded and started standing up which was hard for having yourself knocked out.

"Easy mate."

Jack gripped Bunny's arms and looked at the fight going on with the sand and the party. Jack looked beyond that and he could feel and see the ice cracking quickly. Jack let go of Bunny's arms and fell to his knee, slamming his hands into the ground, making the snow jump in the air. He raised his hands into the air and froze them solid and making them connect with each other, making an ice shield around everyone. They turn toward Jack and see that his eyes are shining slightly in white area but not enough to be overwhelming and controlling. Jack smiled at them before grabbing Bunny's hand. Bunny took that as a sign to make a tunnel and disappear. When the hole closed up from above Jack and Bunny, a snow-painted lily took its place.

Bunny and Jack surfaced in a cave only one over from Pitch and came up with a plan.

"Okay, I need to freeze him again which is going to be hard without getting hit by sand."

"How about I be ya shield?"

"No. I'm not putting your life in danger because of a mistake I did."

"Well! How can I help then?!"

"I'm thinking!"

There was some silence before Jack perked up from an idea.

"I got it! Okay, here's what we are going to do."

Bunny nodded at the plan and left before Jack.

Bunny slid carefully behind Pitch and saw how cracked the ice was and becoming. Bunny got his hands ready and looked over at Jack, who nodded the go ahead.

Bunny gripped each side of Pitch's arms and brought them closer together, making the sand stopped for a second. Jack saw his opportunity and ran in front of Pitch and slammed his staff into Pitch. He groaned in pain quietly. The ice screeched in what seemed like pain. The ice slowly froze over and Pitch stood in place once again.

Bunny released Pitch and stayed still for a second to see if any cracks appeared but it was pretty solid. Bunny laughed and walked around to see Jack panting slightly. He looked at Bunny and smiled as Bunny came and hugged him close. Jack looked at the ice again and saw it solid but just to be safe, he made 16 barriers around Pitch that were thicker than the ice by a lot!

Smiling in accomplishment, He turned toward Bunny and ran to him. Bunny opened his arms and tapped his foot as Jack came in his arms. Once they fell in, Bunny closed it and turned Jack over in the tunnel so his back was against the ground. He grabbed Jack's head to make sure it didn't slam against the ground. He looked at Jack lovingly before kissing him passionately. Jack leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck. They would pull back to take a breath but then leant back in to kiss again. They were doing that for a while before Bunny had to stop them.

"Jack, we need to get back and release the others from your ice thing."

Jack laughed and pulled away to look at Bunny who picked him up and started running through the tunnel. Bunny pulled Jack close to whisper in his ear.

"But this is not over."

Jack smiled at this and rested his head against Bunny's shoulder.

When they popped back up, they were practically killed by Tooth and her hug.

"Oh my God! We were so scared!"

Tooth released them when Sandy pulled her away so Manny and the seasons could talk to them.

"Is he frozen?" Asked Summer, the leader.

"Yeah." Jack looked at the seasons and they walked away satisfied with the answer.

"_What else did you do to make sure he stays?"_

"He put up 16 ice shields around him, all thicker than his ice."

"_Good. This should and hopefully keep him there for a lot longer."_

Bunny and Jack nodded at this. Bunny watched as the ice shield disappeared and Jack's eyes went back to normal.

As soon as the shield was down, the seasons waved goodbye to Jack who waved back. Before Jack could put down his arm, it was caught by Sandy. Jack looked at Sandy who pointed at his arm.

"Yeah?" Jack was very confused by Sandy who shook his head and put his hand to his arm. When he lifted his hand, a stream on black sand left his arm.

Everyone stared in shock at this, especially Jack. Once Sandy was convinced he got all the sand out, he put his hand back on Jack's arm. When he lifted his hand, he showed blood.

Manny grabbed Jack's arm and inspected the blood, finding that the blood was cold and slushy.

"_Your blood is a little melted. Make sure you patch this up before tonight."_

Bunny came from behind Jack and wrapped his arm around waist and looking Manny straight in the eyes.

"I'll do it when we get home."

Manny nodded at Bunny who started walking Jack away. But of course, before they could get away, Manny had to ruin it.

"_Oh! And Happy Anniversary you two."_

"WHAT?! IT'S YOUR ANNIVERSARY AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Bunny quickly thumped his foot twice and escaped in time.

**-an hour later, in the Warren-**

"There, done."

Jack looks at his patched up arm and smiles at Bunny, who is putting away the medical supplies. When Bunny turns back around to see Jack in the moonlight.

"…Manny."

Bunny walks toward Jack and smiles.

Then there's that moment. When time stands still and everything is perfect.

Bunny runs a hand up Jack's arm and stops at the injury. Jack brings a hand up to Bunny's cheek and Bunny leans into it. They look at each other and just stare. Green mixes with Blue, Spring with Winter, Warm and cold, but none of that matters for they were meant to be together.

Bunny rests his forehead against Jack's and never breaks eye contact, their lips only inches apart. Their breaths mingle and intertwine together.

"I love you Jack. Forever."

Bunny played with a red velvet box in his back strap, nervously.

"I love you too. Forever."

Bunny grips the red velvet box tightly before releasing the hold on it. He pulls his hand from behind him and puts it on Jack's cheek. Bunny and Jack take one last breath before locking together in a heated kiss. Bunny moves his hands down Jack's sides to his hips while Jack wraps them around his neck, again.

Bunny growls in the back of his throat as Jack moves eagerly as they keep kissing. Bunny picks Jack up and sets him down on the bed, kissing him closer. Bunny grips Jack's brown deer pants and Jack moves upward. Bunny instantly takes them off and kisses Jack's chest. Jack grips Bunny's belt and takes it off and throws it against the floor, not hearing a loud thump from the box.

Bunny moves back up to Jack's mouth and slips his tongue in. Jack moans and kisses Bunny back. They part for a second so Jack can nod at him and Bunny takes his place next to Jack's hole. Bunny returns to Jack's lips and pushes into Jack. Jack moans in delight and grips Bunny's shoulders tightly.

Jack laughs and kisses Bunny softly.

"What's so funny mate?"

"Happy anniversary Bunny."

Bunny stops for a second and looks at Jack before kissing him, smiling.

"Oh shut up."

Jack moans and laughs at the same time as Bunny pushes in once again.

***Frozen Love***

**TAADAA! I started this at 10 last night and its 2:15 now… That's commitment**

**Anyway! The next one won't be for a couple of hours so put in any stories you absolutely want to read!**

**Oh and also, I want some art for this fic but I can't draw at all. So if anyone wants to draw or make something for this story, it might be the cover picture! And I'll love you even more!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	20. Chapter 17

**I'm awake! Man my brother kept waking me up and saying to IM my dad… It was annoying…**

**But here is the next one I'm doing and it's a good one…**

_Rating: T_

_Song: 9 Crimes by: Damien Rice_

_Summary: Hallow?_

**-The Warren-**

"Get out."

Jack stared at Bunny through the tears in his eyes.

"Bu-."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Jack flinched under Bunny's harsh tone.

Bunny wasn't acting like himself. One minute they are smiling and happy and then the next, Bunny is yelling at Jack about something pointless!

Jack watched as Bunny turned his back on Jack and walked back toward the river of color, not once turning around or even thinking of him.

He felt a tight feeling in his chest as Bunny disappeared from his sights. His eyes got watery to a point where he couldn't see but he knew that he was no longer touching in ground; he was suspended in the air.

One tear…

And Jack was flying out of the Warren, his home to god knows where.

**-Bunny-**

Bunny regained consciousness and saw that he was leaning against the tree by the river but for some reason, something was off.

It wasn't cold. There wasn't any chill in the air and that scared him.

Where was Jack?

"**He's gone, you know."**

Bunny spun around to see Hallow Een or also known as the dark Jack.

"Hallow. What did you do?"

"**What makes you think I did something?"**

"Because that's your area of expertise, as you would say."

Hallow laughed and walked toward Bunny, his bones clicking together with every step he took. He looked like Death but he was showing his face and he couldn't kill anyone like Death does.

"**Yes it is, isn't it?"**

There was a moment of still silence before Hallow talked.

"**Fine! Ruin the fun, why don't you! I just wanted to show how normal couples fight and break up but you weren't doing that at all, you two were just acting like teenagers. Not paying attention to the world around you and just being in love. Normal couples fight and normal couples have disagreements. I was just showing you that."**

Bunny stared at Hallow before turning away from him and walking toward the direction Jack went. He can always know where his love will go.

"**What are you doing?! You need to let him have space so he can think about what he did!"**

"He didn't do anything wrong! You did! You messed with our relationship and possibly ruined it."

"**I was showing you-"**

"How normal couples are, I know. But let me let you in on something."

Bunny stared at Hallow's angered face and glared at him.

"Jack and I are NOT normal."

Bunny thumped his foot twice against the ground and fell into the hole to go after his love.

**-Jack's lake-**

Jack had his knees up to his chest as he cried in the middle of the lake. Snow was falling around him rapidly.

He just couldn't understand what happened. Maybe it was because he didn't say good morning or maybe because he was rude to him or… maybe Bunny just is tired of him.

Yeah, that's it. Bunny and Jack have been together for over a year now and Bunny must have found someone better, anyone is better than Jack. IF that's the case, then he should just except it and disappear like he was meant to do.

Jack could feel even more tears falling down his face as he imagined going back to his old ways, alone and ignored for all eternity.

Why did Manny have to save him? Why couldn't he just stay dead in this lake? It would have been better than having your heart smashed to a million pieces from the one you loved.

"Jack?"

Jack stopped crying for a second and the snow stopped in mid-air. He looked up from his knees and saw a familiar pair of feet at the edge of the lake.

"B-Bunny?"

Jack looked at his true love but quickly started crying again and got up to fly away but was quickly stopped by a boomerang. The stupid thing brought Jack back to Bunny and into his arms. Jack shook in Bunny's arms

"Jack…"

He stayed quiet but the snow started spinning wildly around them as tears kept flowing down his face.

"Jack, I love you so much and I'm sorry I yelled but it wasn't… me."

Jack moves slightly in his arms and turns to face Bunny slightly but was not convinced.

"It was Hallow."

The snow stopped suddenly and Jack started shaking a little more violently.

"WH-What?"

"Hallow Een; he tried to break us up."

Jack kept shaking and soon the snow started spinning around them, making a tornado. Bunny picked up this sudden change and held his mate closer.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack had tears running down his face to the point where he would tire himself out.

"He-He bullied me. 300 years ago."

Bunny felt a sudden flash of hatred toward Hallow and held him tighter, if possible. Bunny then lifted him in the air and carried him bridal style. Jack yelped in surprise and looked at Bunny. Bunny leant forward and kissed Jack passionately as the snow slowed down and soon was just flurries.

"I'll protect you mate. I promise."

Jack looked at Bunny fully this time and let a tear fall from his puffy eyes.

Bunny reached down and wiped it away.

"Forever."

Jack closed his eyes and Bunny took him home, planning out his revenge on Hallow.

"**Time to try again."**

***Frozen Love***

**I'm tired! And this was supposed to be a simple fight scene but it turned into more… WHAT THE HELL!**

**Please comment if you think I should try something else or go with this. And I need to run an idea by with Night-Fury1 so if you could contact me as soon as you can, that'll be great.**

**It's midnight and it's time for bed…**

**Night!**

**~StarMaya~**


	21. Chapter 18

**I'M BACK! WELL, for now… Right now I'm not busy and I have my laptop so I thought what the heck? This shot is not connected to the others but is just a cute piece. I might write the next part later tonight but until then, no.**

_**Rating: K+-T**_

_**Song: Perfect Two by: Auburn**_

_**Summary: Time for a meeting**_

***Frozen Love***

Every month, the guardians meet up to check up on everyone. How are the gifts going? Any sign of nightmares? Break the record of teeth collected yet? How's Easter production going? How's the hibernation going? Then the guardians can relax and act like a family. This is one of those meetings but we can't just show you from a bird's eye point of view… That would be boring. So, let's go into the Warren with our favorite couple.

-The Warren-

The sun rose and shined through the whole Warren as Jack and Bunny slept in bed together. Bunny was always a little lifted upward by his shoulders being on the pillow and headrest while Jack laid by his side and chest. Jack's staff and Bunny's boomerang always stayed together in case of an emergency, Bunny always gets up first and throws Jack his staff but in one secret pocket in Bunny's boomerang belt is a red velvet box.

The bedroom door opens a crack and an egglet runs in with a piece of paper written in scribbles. It hops onto the headrest and looks down at the couple and sits down. It lets the paper go and it floats down to Bunny's face and lands right on his collar bone.

Bunny stirs and opens his eyes to see the piece of paper. He picks it up and examines it. His eyes try to adjust to the light and writing but he has to rub them enable for them to focus. When they do, he groans…

_My friends,_

_Do not forget that we are all to gather for a family meeting._

_It will be at 10._

_Don't be late!_

_Or Phil and Yetis will get you._

_And I got a new sack for kidnapping!_

_~North_

Bunny let his head slam into the headrest, waking his boyfriend from his slumber.

"Did you just slam your head against the board?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Family meeting."

Jack looks up at Bunny and the note on his chest.

"Proceed"

Bunny slams his head into the rest once again, knocking the little egglet off balance and makes it start tumbling down. Jack sees the egglet start tumbling and catches it in his hands, making a frost grow over it.

"Ah! Take it!"

Bunny looks down at Jack in curiosity and sees an egglet in his hands, shivering from the cold of his love's hands. Bunny reached down to Jack's hands as he held up to him but he didn't take the egglet but instead took Jack's hands.

Jack looked down at his hands and watched as the egglet slowly warmed back up but Jack stayed the same temperature. Jack looked back up at Bunny and saw Bunny looking down lovingly at Jack.

"It's okay mate. Just relax and you'll be fine."

Jack smiled back at Bunny and let the egglet go.

Jack leaned back into Bunny and purred. Bunny let out a loving laugh and nuzzled Jack's white hair and took in the crisp smell it held.

-Time Lapse 30 minutes-

"JACK! WE NEED TO GO LOVE!"

"I'M COMING!"

Bunny turned around from where the voice was coming from and saw Jack flying toward him. Bunny held out his hand for Jack to take and thump his foot twice. Once Jack grabbed his hand, they were already going down the hole and to the North Pole.

Once they got there, Sandy and Tooth were already there and they got their normal greeting.

Tooth would fly toward Jack and Bunny and hug both of them and then inspect Jack's teeth. While that was going on, Bunny would say hello to Sandy and North as they poured him some eggnog or whatever the drink may be.

"So friends! We may start meeting now, no?"

Jack and Bunny came back together as everyone started off toward the meeting room. The meeting room was a huge room and tall ceilings with the guardian symbols on them. There would be a medium size table and around the wall would be different things to eat and drink while they were there. Today, there was tea and cookies. Once everyone was seated, they got started with North.

"My friends… I am happy to share that Christmas is coming along well with presents everywhere! Also, all the lights have come back on from when Pitch attacked." At those news everyone cheered, even the yetis and fairies.

"It is very joyful news and I am happy! Next is Sandy!"

Sandy smiled and floated up a little to show himself. The room was then filled with gold light and sand. Everyone's eyes filled with dreams and wonder. Jack smiled and laughed, catching Bunny's attention. Bunny stared at Jack lovingly as the gold made him glow. Bunny never wants that smile to vanish from existence. Ever.

North looked over at Jack when he heard him laugh and caught Bunny staring at Jack, who didn't know that Bunny was looking. North could see them together for as long as they can. They both showed how much they cared for each other already and that's all North needs to see to agree. He'll tell Bunny later.

The gold soon disappears and Jack comes out of his trance and Bunny looks back at Sandy. He feels a hand on his and looks at Jack, smiling at him. He gladly takes Jack's hand in his own and holds it tightly and firmly.

"Thank you Sandy for your "words". Now, Tooth…"

Tooth floats up and little fairies gather around her and instantly, she starts babbling endlessly about all the things that have happened within a month period… and that's a lot to her.

Bunny rests his head back in boredom as Tooth goes on for what feels like an eternity. Jack looks at Bunny and smiles as Bunny closes his eyes. Jack keeps staring and can't seem to tear his eyes away. Jack is always so scared that Bunny would get hurt during battles or Easter. Jack can't help but feel protection to Bunny and he would gladly risk his life for him.

Sandy looks at Jack and can feel the love radiating off of him. He really does love Bunny and no one is going to take him away from Bunny. He looks over at North who nods at Sandy. He silently nods back and smiles.

Tooth sits back down and smiles. North looks at Tooth and nods to her as well who nods back.

"Thank you Tooth, Bunny?"

There's a moment of silence until Jack nudges Bunny in the side to wake him up. He sits up and mumbles a little making Jack smile. Bunny looks at Jack who tilts his head toward everyone else making Bunny look toward the other guardians, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Anything to report?"

"Ah Yes!"

Bunny stands up, letting go off Jack's hand and letting it fall a bit. Jack just looks up at Bunny and listens as he speaks.

"Well then, ya'll know what 'appened on Easter. Um… Ya know 'bout Pitch. Well, I guess just to 'port that Easter is goin' fine and on its way. Nothin' else but I know Jack 'as some stuff to tell ya lot."

Bunny sits back down as all eyes fall on Jack who sighs.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot." He whispers to Bunny. He then leans in to reply.

"Welcome mate." Then kisses his cheek quickly.

Jack spins his staff around in the air and slams it into the ground to stay and sits on top of it.

"Well, There was Easter which is fine by the by, no need to make that a big deal. Um… Pitch is still trapped but I'll check on him when Winter starts but since it's May, I should be sleeping and trying to save my energy. But here are the downsides… When I froze Pitch back up, I added so many walls of ice that my powers are going bizerk. I am freezing stuff that I don't mean to and I am impossibly cold when I'm stressed or scared or even tired. So please, don't come near me if I am in that condition and get Bunny because he helps… a lot. Speaking of Bunny, he wanted me to tell you guys of a certain spirit that I'm not on good terms with."

"Ya you ain't."

"Shhh! I'm sure you guys know Hallow Een." All the guardians nod. "Well, when I first became a spirit, I was scared and alone so he found it perfect to mess with me, which only hurt him because he did it on his holiday and I ended up freezing Halloween one day. It was an accident but he can't let it go. So for 300+ years now, he has been bullying me."

The guardians looked shock at this news and looked toward Bunny who then spoke.

"And he currently tried 'plitting me and Jack up."

"How did he do that?"

"Well… By taking over my body and emotions and starting a fight with Jack as me."

Tooth gasps as Sandy and North fume with anger. Jack sends a cold breeze through the air, getting their attention.

"Anyway, that's what is going on with me but I don't think I'll last very long afterward due to hibernation."

Everyone nods and there's an awkward silence as the other guardians try to process what they were just told.

That is until Jack gets down from the top of his staff and accidently hits an elf on his way down, carrying a skateboard to North. Being Jack, he steps on the elf, making him drop the skateboard infront of Jack as his other foot comes down on it but this isn't a normal skateboard. No, never. This skateboard has rockets because this is North's workshop. So when Jack steps on it, the skateboard comes on and flies from underneath Jack, making him fall backward and hit the ground. But just before he does, he turns himself sideways because… well, wouldn't want to hit the back of the head with a certain accident. (Refer back to Hurt part 1 and 2)

Jack groans in pain as he hits his side.

"JACK!" Everyone shouts but Bunny is there instantly as he saw it happening slowly. He lifts Jack up slowly as he groans in pain. Soon everyone is around the couple and in fairly concerned.

Jack opens his eyes and sits up, holding his shoulder.

"I'm alright but North… I deny the rocket skateboard..."

Everyone laughs at Jack's statement as Phil runs off to stop the production of a certain toy.

Bunny helps Jack up and holds him close for a bit before just going to hold his hands. Sandy comes up and pokes his side, making him flinch a little. Sandy looks at Jack concerned and makes a gold bandage.

"I'm fine."

Sandy starts making loud, big, hectic symbols making Jack back up a bit before Bunny comes for the rescue.

"Don't worry Sandy; I'll make sure to patch him up."

Jack blushes a little before they all exit for cookies and tea.

**-Time Jump-**

When everyone got their tea and cookies, they all sat around the fire, Jack being the farthest away, they chatted, like a family would. Even if Jack was farthest away, Bunny never left him. They would chat about meaningless things but Jack couldn't be happier. He could feel himself getting sleepy so he thought another cookie might wake him up a little longer.

Jack gets up from Bunny's embrace and goes over to a table to get another cookie but once he touches it, it freezes everything around it. The table, the cookies, the teapot, the wall, the curtain and even an elf that was too close.

Jack gasps and yelps. He could feel tears in his eyes and backs up, hoping it would melt once he backed away but the ice just kept following him. He could hear the others laughing in the other room and he was wondering if he should just try to fix it himself or get Bunny or run away.

He thought

And thought

And thought

Before he came to a conclusion.

"BUNNY!"

**-Back up in other room-**

Bunny let Jack out of the embrace and watched as he walked away into another room, which he knew had cookies. Jack always had a sweet tooth and Bunny absolutely adored that, him being the Easter Bunny and all.

Bunny turned back to the other guardians who were talking about some event years ago when Bunny heard a crackle from the other room. He kept listening but didn't hear any. He tuned back to the guardians when he heard it loud and clear… and so did the other guardians.

"BUNNY!"

Bunny jumped up and ran toward the other room to see Jack.

**-Back together-**

Bunny looked at Jack and then at the frozen ice table and items. The one that surprised him was the wall. He looked back at Jack who was shaking and kept taking a step back but the ice kept growing and growing. Bunny heard Jack whimper and then saw Jack getting dangerously close to a post. Bunny ran toward Jack and got there just in time to put his hand on the back of Jack's head and pull him forward and into a hug.

Bunny held Jack close and he shaked like a leaf.

"Shhh… It's okay love. It's fine. You didn't hurt no one."

"T-t-t-the elf."

North looks down at the ice and saw one of the elves frozen but the ice was quickly melting and reached the elf in no time and it ran off.

"It is alright. It just ran off."

Jack watched as the elf ran off then let a sigh of relief and exhaustion and went limp in Bunny's arms.

"Jack? Jack!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' shiela, Jack just fell asleep and I'm guessin' that's what made em freeze stuff. Exhaustion."

The guardians nod in understandment.

"I should take him home."

"Yeah but first. Bunny, we all say yes."

Bunny looks at the guardians before smiling and disappearing in a whole.

***Frozen Love***

**Did NOT mean to make it so angsty at the end… I am very sorry.**

**Anyway! I had a lot of questions about a certain red velvet box… and some people would want to know what it is and why I bring it up… well, I'll leave it to you guys.**

**Do you want me to tell you and spoil it? If I do that, I'm going to do that scene I have with it and this whole arch will end sooner.**

**Or **

**I can keep messing with you guys a little bit more and you can wait for the time it's supposed to come out. Up to you!**

**Also, I'm thinking of bringing back certain characters back because I kind of ignored them. If you have a certain character you would like to see back, tell me.**

**Also I'm taking requests! So bring it on!**

**BYE!**

**~StarMaya~**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hi there! I am back and I'm actually at school typing this after Play rehearsal so sorry if it's weird…**

**Anyway! I felt I needed to have a sweet little Bunny and Jack scene so this takes place after Bunny takes Jack back home from the family meeting. Also, the vote was taken and I shall keep messing with you about the red velvet box. I also got a request for more hurt bunny… If that person could be more clear, that would help me a ton. Thanks!**

**Let's go on with the show!**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Song: Random from my phone**_

_**Summary: Jack wakes up… And Bunny cares.**_

***Frozen Love***

The sunlight comes through a window in the bedroom as Jack stirs awake. He moves a little and feels a sudden pain up his side. He grips his side and feels another shot of pain so he takes off his shirt to show black and blue bruises all along the side of his body. Then he remembers the freakin' skateboard.

Jack sits up slowly as his side jerks and he gasps in pain. For the first time, he looks around the room and sees he's in the Warren but Bunny wasn't anywhere to be found. Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his staff. He leaned heavily against it as he stood up slowly and painfully, using his staff as kind of a cane.

He stepped outside the bedroom and into the wide-open Warren. He scanned the place a bit but could only find little egglets walking/marching around. HE took a few more steps before the pain came back and he gasped in pain. Unfortunately, the Warren is so big that it's basically a cave so it echoes really well, so the egglets all turned toward him and ran off in a direction. Jack watched as they ran off and tried following them but every few steps, the pain would increase by 10 fold and he would have to take a second to catch his breath and regain his strength.

But he did it one time too many and he could see his vision turning black and his legs giving out. He was waiting for impact but didn't feel anything but fur around him. Then, he was laid down slowly and gently. He tried opening his eyes a little bit but it was blurry and frankly a little bright.

"Jack? Can you hear me love?" Jack tried opening his eyes again and focus them. When he did, he saw Bunny looking down at him concerning. Jack tried sitting up but was pushed back by Bunny's hand against Jack's chest.

"Stay down Jack. Ya side is hurt pretty bad and 'robably take a while to heal." Jack groaned at this but nodded his head. Bunny then put his arms around Jack's shoulders and knees and lifted him up slowly and gently. He started walking with Jack toward the River of Color and the big shady tree. When he got there, he laid Jack down slowly in his laps. Jack opened his eyes and snuggled closer to Bunny's chest and warmth.

"How long will it take to heal?" Bunny took a breath before answering.

"It'll be healed before Winter starts again."

"But it'll take that long?"

"Just about."

Jack groaned and Bunny just kissed the top of his head.

"Good news is that North stopped the production of that toy and ya didn't hit ya noggin'."

Jack laughed but that hurt a little so he stopped. Bunny looked down at Jack and gently brushed his hand against Jack's side and he flinched.

"Alright mate, we are going to put more medicine on that side so it heals faster."

Bunny lifted Jack back up and walked toward the medicine room. Once they got there, Bunny laid Jack against the infirmary bed while he got the medicine ready. Jack took in the room because frankly, he only been in here once and that time he was a little distracted with something else. (Remember the Baby Bunny?)

Bunny came back to Jack and started spreading a creamy looking thing against his side. Jack flinched as the substance was warm and that surprised him. But then it got cold and it felt much better.

"Feel betta?"

Jack nodded and leaned back against the mattress. Bunny washed his hands and came back to Jack.

Jack actually glowed in the room as he closed his eyes. Bunny felt so bad that he didn't catch Jack in time but he felt more anger toward North for making the stupid thing.

Jack opened his eyes and he looked at Bunny.

"You're staring."

"Sorry mate, just makin' sure ya fine."

Jack smiled at Bunny and tried sitting up but Bunny came to him before he could even try himself. Bunny held Jack's back and held him up a little but Bunny never let go because they were staring at each other.

Bunny looked straight into Jack's blue eyes and just got lost. Jack decided to make the first move and leaned forward a bit and Bunny did the rest by brushing his lips against Jack's. They backed away to just look at each other before Jack brought his hand up and to wrap around Bunny's neck. Jack stroked the fur on the back of Bunny's neck, earning a purr from Bunny who then leaned forward to meet their lips again.

Bunny gripped Jack's shoulders as the kiss got hotter and more intense and Jack pulled on Bunny's fur tenderly. Soon Jack was back laying down on the bed as Bunny crawled on top of him and kissed down his neck.

Jack moaned as Bunny kissed his neck and took a deep breath and felt a pain in his side again, making Jack whimper and making Bunny stop.

"Jack? Did I hurt ya?"

"No…. It's just my side. I'll be alright."

Bunny looked at Jack's side and saw that the normal bruises were still there but looked a little better


	23. Chapter 20

**Hi! It is the weekend and I am here to write again but this one is quick because of the fact that I have to go babysitting soon…**

**Here we go!**

_Rating: K+_

_Song: The Lonely by Christina Perri_

_Summary: In Jack's head…_

***Frozen Love***

Jack looked around at the tall pine trees with a light snow coating.

It was quiet except for the wind in his ears twirling around him. There was no creatures in the forest, no humans in the area, and no moon in the night sky. But where was the light coming from?

Jack took one step and a crunch was sound from underneath his feet. The snow was so fresh that it even broke under his weight. Jack looked out and saw blankets of snow, an untouched canvas. Jack kept walking…

Jack turned around after a few minutes and saw that his footsteps were not there anymore. Jack looked ahead and saw he didn't move anywhere, he was exactly where he was a few minutes ago. The wind still twirled and the moon still was gone.

Jack opened his mouth to say something…

"Hello?"

No answer…

"HELLO!"

Jack never got an answer back.

Jack was alone.

Again…

And forever.

Jack let a tear fall from his eyes until he saw something between two trees.

A flower…

A snow lily.

"Bunny?"

There was a sound but it was gone quickly but that one sound gave Jack comfort that he never felt before.

Jack knew he had to wake up…

Because someone on the other side was there for him.

Someone he loved

And wanted to spend the rest of his life with…

Jack closed his eyes and let warmth embrace his body and the scene changed

But that sound never left.

That sweet, sweet humming.

_Everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_Everytime we kiss_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I Won't let you go_

_Need you in my life._

***Frozen Love***

**There! I needed to type quickly because my family is coming home soon and I need to leave soon for babysitting. **

**Sorry if this sucks but I wanted to write but not something complicated so I made this on the spot because this song came on and I got in that mood. **

**Also, I know I mixed the lyrics up on the last one, I meant to do that so please no complaints.**

**Thanks!**

**~StarMaya**


	24. SKIPPING CHAPTER NUMBERS Chapter 24

**Alright! I am back with a suggestion from my friend and his request/suggestion was VACATION. So I will be writing about all the guardians leaving for vacation and escaping from work for a week or so.**

**The main reason they all go for a vacation is because Pitch may be coming back and Jack is weak at the moment with hibernation and ever- Why am I telling you this? Just read it…**

_**Rating: M**_

_**Song: Gentle by Isaac Shepard**_

_**Summary: All the guardians go on a vacation to the South Pole to protect Jack and get some time of their own.**_

***Frozen Love***

Bunny carried the sleeping Jack in his arms with the staff in his boomerang sling and a red velvet box tucked away. He laid Jack slowly on the ground as he did one last check and set up security on every inch of the Warren. When he felt satisfied, he picked Jack up again and held him to his chest. Jack stirred a little and opened his eyes, looking blearily at Bunny.

"Wher 'e goin'?"

Bunny chuckled and nudged Jack's messy white hair, kissing the top of it.

"We ar' goin' to meet the res' up at the South Pole. For our vacation."

Jack stared blankly at Bunny before the spark of remembrance shined in his eyes. Jack nodded slowly and just leaned into Bunny's shoulder. Bunny laughed full heartily and tapped the ground 2 times, disappearing in and on his way to South Pole.

**-3 days ago…-**

There was a meeting for all guardians like every month… It seemed really useless to Bunny but whatever. Of course, it had to be during Jack's hibernation so Bunny had to carry him to the meeting. Bunny didn't have a problem carrying Jack to the meeting, no; he had a problem with having to calm everyone down enough to explain that Jack isn't hurt or dead.

Bunny sighed before putting on his boomerang sling and grabbing Jack and his staff. Jack stirred a little before settling in Bunny's arms. Jack always fit so perfectly in Bunny's arms that it didn't bother him one bit.

Bunny thumped twice and ran to the Workshop.

And just like he predicted…

Tooth rushed over to Jack and started petting his hair while Sandy came over and checked for any wounds and North started asking a bunch of questions asking what happened. It was worse this time due to the past events with Jack and all the concern eventually woke up and looked straight at Bunny who had a look of annoyance in his eyes. Jack took a deep breath before the wind came spiraling into the room from the windows and pushing everyone back and away from Jack and Bunny.

Once the wind died down and the Guardians quieted down, Jack looked at them with tired but agitated blue eyes.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tooth let herself fall to the ground and on her feet while Sandy looked anywhere but at the couple. North finally man'ed up and confronted the couple.

"We were just checking Jack for injuries. Jack is very hard to protect."

Jack rolled his eyes and Bunny laughed at his reaction before looking the others softly.

"It's summertime and Jack gets extremely tired during this time because it's hibernation time for him. He can't control his powers very well at the moment, got it?

Everyone nodded before Tooth raised her hand slightly. Jack looked at Tooth.

"Yes Tooth?"

"How long does this hibernation last?"

"From the end of May to the beginning of September."

Everyone took note of it in their own way. (Tooth nodding, North telling yetis and Phil, and Sandy marking it on a sand calendar.)

Once the meeting started, Jack fell asleep again but on the meeting table and in his chair instead of in Bunny's arms. Everyone was chatting away at the meeting as some baby tooth's started cooing over a sleeping Jack and Sandy taking 'photos'. After an hour passed or so, Jack started stirring and Bunny looked at Jack, his head was sweaty and his eyes were flinching as if he was getting scared.

Bunny stood up and moved Jack's hair out of the way as he watched Jack's REM sleep.

"Sandy, can ya get some dream sand ova to Jack?"

The room gets quiet as they hear Bunny's request and quickly, Sandy got the sand string over Jack's head. Everyone watched as Jack's dream started showing up. They saw everyone together until it suddenly went dark and everyone disappeared and Jack fell to the ground.

Jack woke up startled as he was suddenly thrown backwards across the room by some force. But before he could be slammed into the wall and possibly hit his head, Jack heard a boomerang coming toward him and caught it in his hands as he was flung back toward Bunny and the group. Bunny grabbed Jack from the boomerang and held him away from any danger.

The room was dead silent as everyone stood in fighting stance, ready for any attack.

For a few minutes, there was no movement until Jack suddenly cried in pain and held his chest.

"JACK?! What's wrong?!"

"Jack!"

"Jack, love… Talk to me."

Bunny held Jack in his arms as he struggled to take deep breathes. Finally, he took a breath and whispered a word that no one wanted to hear for at least another decade or so.

"P-Pitch."

**-Real time-**

That's why Bunny was carrying a sleeping Jack in his arms all the way to the South Pole to meet up with the rest of the family for a vacation.

Everyone agreed that Jack and the rest of them needed time away from their jobs. This way, Tooth can still contact her fairies and Sandy can still deliver sand dreams to the children of the world. North can even contact Phil easily if there is a problem. Bunny on the other hand, intended to focus on Jack only. Even if they are on vacation, they can still get hurt because they are close to Antarctica. So Bunny just wanted to focus on Jack and spend quality time with him when he was awake.

Bunny came to the palace where they were standing. He rushed inside because he honestly did NOT want to stand in the cold any longer than he had to. When he reached the huge door, it opened for him and he rushed inside into the warmth. This palace was a magic palace (thanks to North) so the cold from outside didn't come inside and the ice couldn't melt from any heat source on the inside (thanks to Jack). Bunny thought it was wonderful and raced to the living room where the others should be.

When he came to the living room, he looked around and saw a tall roof of ice but it was really grand._ (I really don't want to describe at the moment so I'll just mix to rooms I know together and you'll get it.) _It kind of looked like a mix between North's Guardian room and Beauty and the Beasts' dancing room.

_(^.~ HAHA)_

It was really nice and everyone else was in there so Bunny could make plans with everyone.

"Bunny! Come join us in room of living!"

Bunny looked over at North with his booming voice and saw everyone waving at him to come over. He hopped all the way there and saw a spot to sit himself and Jack. He sat down slowly until everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"How is Jack?"

"Oh! He is fine. Been sleeping for a few hours now."

Everyone nodded.

"And he is asleep?"

"Yup. Out like a light."

"Good."

Everyone shifted closer which made Bunny a little uncomfortable. He scooted back a little in his chair and shifted Jack so his head was on his shoulder now.

"What now?"

"When?"

"What?"

"When?!"

A moment of silence…

"Soon…"

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Bunny…"

"I got it."

"Hurry."

"Don't rush me mate."

"I am not rushing. I am encouraging."

"Yeah… sure."

"But when exactly?"

Another moment of silence…

Bunny opened his mouth to answer but Jack shifted a little, making Bunny shut up and smile a little.

"Love? Come on, wake up."

Jack groaned a little in his sleep as Bunny woke up.

"Wha-?"

"We are 'ere in the South Pole."

Jack opened his eyes and looked around, seeing the ice on the ceiling and walls. He looked over at the Guardians and waved a little, giving them a sleepy smile.

"Morning Jack!"

"What time is it?" Bunny looked up at North who looked at Tooth who then looked at Sandy. Sandy pulled out a clock and made the time in sand.

11:16

Jack laughed a little.

"What?"

"Good afternoon."

This was going to be a fun vacation…

***Frozen Love***

**That was part 1! It was more of an introduction than a story. But trust me! This story will have sex, fluff, family times, and of course, drama.**

**Sorry but it's necessary…**

**Thanks to my friend for giving me this idea. Check out his first and new story: The Hot Springs Spa. It's an Avatar the Last Airbender story and I THINK it's a love story between Katara and Toph. It's a quick story but then he will be writing about KH or Kingdom Hearts. So if you love that stuff or just love me… Go check it out and help him out.**

**Oh and his name is WhenThePigsFly.**

**Thanks again for keeping with me and sorry about the lie.**

**Night!**

**~StarMaya~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Optrick made me write this right after I posted Part 2…**

**But then my internet died so it's late.**

**Sorry.**

***Frozen Love***

"Jack Frost. Will you marry me?"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those words come out of Bunny's whispering lips.

Did Bunny just ask him to marry him?

Jack wanted to reply with his answer but he was supposed to be sleeping and dear god how he wished he was!

Jack felt himself being lifted off the ground and started moving side to side as Bunny walked. The silence was intolerable in Jack's opinion.

DID BUNNY JUST ASK HIM TO MARRY HIM!?

Jack could feel his heart sore at the thought of becoming Bunny's only love but also sink at the thought that Bunny may get mad at Jack for eavesdropping or Bunny could be in danger because of Jack's enemies or that Bunny could get tired of him after a few decades or oh god! He was hyperventilating!

"Jack? Jack wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!"

Jack snapped his eyes opened to see that they were in their room and Jack was tangled up in their blanket. He looked over at Bunny and saw how concerned he was about Jack but that hardly mattered because Bunny just asked him to MARRY HIM!

"Jack? Are you okay?"

Jack snapped out of his trance to focus back to Bunny.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just a dream."

"What was it about?"

Jack looked at Bunny as he tried to come up with a lie, only to fail.

"Um… I had a dream that… um… that… you left me."

There was a silence before Bunny stood up and walked toward the giant window in their room, showing the ice wonderland just outside their doorstep. The moon lit the room blue and made it seem it was frozen in place, which was what it felt like to Jack.

Bunny took a deep breath before going over to his boomerang belt and pulling out a red velvet box but not in sight of Jack. He turned toward Jack with a cool demeanor.

"You… You think that I would leave you?"

Jack felt his face turn white as Bunny kept his fist clenched next to him.

Was Bunny going to leave him?

Bunny came slowly toward Jack.

Jack watched as Bunny came toward the edge of the bed and picked him up and off the bed. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the window.

"Bunny?"

"Shush Jackson."

Jack flinched at his old name and Bunny's cold tone.

Bunny was going to leave him.

Bunny turned Jack toward the window to show the frozen tundra.

"See that Jackson? The ice and snow? Doesn't it go on forever from our view?"

"Yeah but Bun-"

"Shush. Now, why on Manny would I leave you?"

"I-I don't know but you have more options than me. I'm just an obnoxious teen who makes a mess out of everything. You could have so much more." Jack turned around with his eyes closed to stop the tears. "But I also don't want you in danger with all the enemies I've made so I can understand if you don't want to be with me but please tell me now bef-."

Jack opened his eyes and they went wide.

For the sight before him was Bunny on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Why would I leave you, mate?"

"B-Bunny wha-?"

"Shush. I'm talking and you are listening. Got it?"

Jack nodded as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Good. Now, you listen here Jackson. I don't care if you have enemies from different planets, I will always stand by you and protect you because I'm bigger and stronger. And you may be reckless sometimes and cause a mess wherever you go but frankly, that's who you are mate and I wouldn't have it any other way. Also! This fear that there's someone out there for me that's not you and leave you? I will never leave you for anyone else who is better because you know what? There is no one better."

Jack stared at Bunny as he took a breath.

"So now that it's all out and cleared up, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Jackson Overland Frost, Jack Frost, my love…

_Will you marry me?"_

Jack felt his heart leap in his throat as time slowed down for him, the moon shining brighter, the wind picked up and brought in snowflakes to touch Jack's blushing cheeks and tears falling down. Jack smiled at Bunny before whispering…

"_Yes"_

Bunny smiled with relief and love as he stood up from his knee and grabbed Jack's left hand.

He pulled out a ring from a red velvet box hidden in his hand.

The ring was a silver band with frost swirls wrapping around eggs. On the inside was the engraving of their full names together.

"We'll put our wedding date on the inside."

Jack laughed softly before looking back at Bunny with the tears still in his eyes, making his ice blue eyes sparkle. Bunny reached up and stroked Jack's cheek as a tear came down. Jack lent into the soft touch before holding the hand to his cheek with the ring shining in the light.

"I love you Bunny."

"And I love you Jack."

They leaned into each other and came together for a perfect engaged kiss, ending their boyfriends relationship and starting a married one.

***Frozen Love***

**What adventures will they have together? IS Pitch back so soon? Or is it some "fool"?**

**Many adventures await with even more fluff!**

**Thanks to my lovely boyfriend Optrick for being my best (and most nagging) motivation out there! That was for you love!**

**Don't forget to review, rate, favorite, follow, blah, blah, blah.**

**Also if you still have ideas or suggestions (Especially with Fool) please feel free to tell them to me and I'll make note of it!**

**Another thing! I made a new story for Star Trek so check it out!**

**1,011 words! **

**~StarMaya~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Here is the next and LAST part of Vacation! Then we go into a big arc (kind of) with Drama and as some of have requested… BUNNY GETS HURT INSTEAD OF JACK!**

**Maybe that's not something to be so loud about but I think it will be a big change and harder for me to write so I may need help.**

**Also, I apologize if the story is kind of confusing… I am currently listening to my loud-ass typing, Who Am I To Say by Hope, and my boyfriend talk over all of it because he is more important than all of these. He is the one helping me with these so give him a high-five or kudos or something…**

**Alright! Let's do this!**

***Frozen Love***

The sun rose over the frozen land of Antarctica and peaked into all the rooms of the Ice palace where the Guardians of children were currently sleeping. But one room in particular was peaceful and content. This room was Bunny and Jack's room.

You see, the night before this morning, E. Aster Bunnymund had proposed to his long-term boyfriend Jackson Overland Frost and now that they were officially an engaged couple, there was many tasks ahead of them but the most nerve-wrecking for Jack. Telling the others…

Bunny wasn't scared because the others were basically pestering him about proposing but he could tell Jack was scared when they woke up.

When they woke up, Jack opened his eyes and instantly cuddled next to Bunny.

"Morning love! I see you are in a cuddly mod'."

Jack looked up at Bunny before smiling and kissing his nose.

"I'm in a cuddly mode with my fiancé, of course."

Bunny smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack before carrying him toward the window. He put Jack down and showed him the sun shining on the snow. They stood there a while as Bunny held Jack's left hand with the ring on it.

"Ya' know I've been plannin' that proposal for months now?"

Jack turned to look at Bunny.

"Really?"

Bunny nodded.

"Yup. There were times when I wanted to just ask the question but I neva' did. I always chicken' out. Had that bloody red velvet box with me for a while now."

Jack looked at where Bunny was pointing to and saw a red velvet box sitting on the side table. Jack let Bunny's hand go and went to get the red velvet box. He picked it up and held it in his hands.

"This is the same box that I saw that one night after we took care of the baby Bunny and returned it back to the forest. I asked you about it…"

Bunny came to Jack and held the hand with the red velvet box.

"Yup mate. This is the box."

Jack nodded before looking at Bunny seriously.

"I want to keep it."

"What?"

"I want to keep this box! It has too many special values to it to just throw away! We are keeping it and that's final!"

Bunny stared at Jack all serious and red-faced before laughing and wrapping his arms around Jack once again.

"Never said we wouldn't."

Jack laughed in Bunny's fur before leaning up to get a kiss. Bunny gladly kissed him back before pulling away.

"But I will need to borrow it for a second."

Jack looked at Bunny dumbfounded. And Bunny just smirked.

**-Living room-**

North read the lists he constantly checks every year and boys and girls that were either naughty or nice while Tooth talks to Baby Tooth so she can direct the traffic of fairies to where they were needed and Sandy sat on a cloud of sand with streams of dream sand leading in different directions.

It was at this time when Jack and Bunny came down the stairs leading from the bedrooms to the the living room.

"There is sleepy heads!"

"Took you long enough!"

"*snowflake, moon, Easter egg, Z pictures.*"

"Yeah sorry about that mates, Jack had a little nightmare so we talked for 'bout an hour."

North, Tooth and Sandy stare at Jack.

"You had nightmare?"

"Are you alright sweetie!?"

"*Angry movements to fast to read*"

"I'm fine guys! Don't worry, Bunny checked for nightmare sand and found none. It must have been just stress or something. I'll be right back! I need to get some fruit or something."

They all watch as Jack walks away from them before Bunny laughs.

"If he thinks he's stressed now, wait till Tooth gets her hands on him-"

"What?"

"-And when North starts taking charge-"

"What?"

"Что?"

"-and when Sandy starts to baby him."

"*Question mark*"

"Bunny, what are you talking about?"

Bunny smiled before reaching into his boomerang belt and pulled out the red velvet box. They still looked perplexed so he tossed the box to North who caught it easily. North put down his lists of kids before opening the tiny red box compared to North's hands and saw nothing. North still looked confused so he showed the box to the others who were still confused and looked toward Bunny for clarification.

"He said yes."

There was a moment of silence before Tooth blew up.

"HE SAID YES?! OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! I NEED TO START WORKING ON THE OUTFITS, THE CAKE, THE COLORS, THE GUEST LIST, THE FOOD, THE ENTERTAINMENT-"

"Tooth, slow down. What is big secret?"

"Jack. Said. Yes!"

"*Question mark*"

"Oh for the love of Manny! Bunny proposed to Jack and he said yes!"

There was silence before North stood up and picked Bunny up and hugged him so tight, Bunny thought his lung was going to pop.

Before Bunny could protest or be let down from North's grasp, he heard Tooth run off in the direction of the kitchen and hear Jack yelp in surprise.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yes Tooth, I am."

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT HERE!"

Jack was then dragged out by his hood and placed on the couch where Bunny was finally let down from North's arms and able to breath. Sandy felt a little left out so he decided to sit on Jack's lap.

There was an awkward moment of Tooth grinning like a mad man, North looking approvingly, and Sandy bouncing on Jack's lap.

Jack looked around before leaning toward Bunny and asked,

"Where's the box?"

Bunny looked around before finally pointing toward North's seat.

Jack tried to get up but Sandy kept him in place and Tooth pushed him down.

"I'll get it sweetie."

Jack looked suspisously at Tooth but let her. When she came back, she held it out to him and he put out his left hand, making Tooth squeal.

"LOOK AT THE RING!"

"Dammit Tooth!"

It was going to be a bumpy ride…

***Frozen Love***

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the awkwardness but blame my mom for pulling me away for an hour and my boyfriend for distracting me and falling asleep… It doesn't help me type at all. But I love them.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Review, favorite, follow, blah, blah, blah**

**~StarMaya~**

**Boyfriend: Distraction, distraction, distraction**

**Me: Seriously?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! I'm back with Frozen Love. I apologize for the delay but I do have a reason or reasons. **

**Optrick and I may be starting a new series together… but he's taking a while to give me his part.**

**IT'S HOOTTTT and I can't write in hot weather that well.**

**I've been getting hurt lately and at the moment, my chest hurts. Hopefully it doesn't affect the story, right?**

**I've been addicted to two different couples for a couple of weeks.**

**So I'm not guilty of being sedentary. (Maybe a little)**

**Anyway! I said that we would be starting a big arc in this episode and we will but first, I want to do some fluff and I realized I haven't been doing the song, rating, summary thing for a while so I'll start that again, hopefully.**

**So without a further ado…**

_**Rating: T-M**_

_**Song: Time by Billy Porter**_

_**Summary: They are home.**_

***Frozen Love***

Jack never thought that he would miss stepping on grass. He thought, maybe, he would miss the snow or ice or cold chill the wind brings… but no. He loved grass, the semi cold-warm breeze, the spring smell and he can give thanks (or blame) to his boy- no, fiancé for that.

Ever since he started dating Bunny, he learned to love the pink flowers around him, the green grass and trees and to not freeze everything he touches, which is pretty damn hard.

After their vacation with the Guardians, Bunny and Jack were extremely tired because after everyone found out that they were getting married, they all started obsessing over them, someone more than others. (Cough, Tooth, Cough)

Jack wanted to be the first one to step on the grass in the Warren so he faked asleep so Bunny wouldn't race him to the Warren and plus, he got carried. Then, once they broke sunlight into the Warren, he jumped out of Bunny's arms and out of the hole to lie in the grass. He honestly didn't mean to scare Bunny.

"What ta 'ell jus happened?"

Jack opened his eyes to see Bunny coming out of the hole. Jack closed his eyes and smiled.

"I wanted to be first to touch the grass so I faked the fact that I was asleep."

There was a moment of silence before a shadow fell over Jack's face, making the ice spirit crack open an eye to look at a towering Bunny.

"Oh really? Well, I guess tha' I shouldn tell ya that ya actually fell asleep and we got home 10 minutes ago."

Jack sprung up and Bunny put his hands behind his back and smoothly walked away. Jack looked after the walking Bunny, thinking about the trip.

_He didn't really fall asleep, did he? It's not possib- well, actually I did zone out. No, it doesn't make sense. But Bunny never lies to me… Right?_

"You're lying."

"I neva lie to ya, mate."

_Is he lying now?_

"But it doesn't make sense. The ride was quick and I memorized the path."

"Was it quick o did ya fall asleep so it seem quick? Maybe I took a differen' path."

By now, Bunny already had a glass of water in his hand and was halfway across the Warren but Jack knew that he was smirking at Jack.

Jack stood up and looked straight at Bunny, who took a drink of water.

"You're lying." Jack was pointing his staff accusingly at Bunny.

The only response Jack got was a simple shrug of the shoulders.

It only took Jack mere seconds to get to Bunny, who didn't even flinch at the sudden chill or face in front of him.

"Admit it, you're lying."

"If I did, would ya believe me? Or is it a lie?"

Jack looked confused at Bunny and looked down, slowly descending to the ground.

Bunny grabbed Jack by the arm and lifted him back up. Jack looked at Bunny and now realized how close their faces were to each other, their noses almost touching, eye colors mix, only a sliver of sunlight shining through. Jack took a shaky breath and Bunny leant in closer, bringing their lips closer to each other but stopped.

"**I lied."**

Jack didn't even get a breath in before Bunny leant the rest of the way in, meeting their lips and hearts.

Jack moaned in pleasure as Bunny kept a firm hold on his position and wrapped another arm around his waist. Jack lifted his arms and wrapped them around Bunny's neck as they deepened the kiss. Soon Bunny was slamming Jack into the nearest tree, pinning him with no escape.

Jack pulled away for a second to breathe and looked at Bunny, who was not happy that Jack pulled away. Jack put on a smirk like Bunny's.

"I knew it."

Bunny snorted before Jack grabbed the back of Bunny's head and brought them together for another heated kiss.

**-Unknown location-**

"Finally I will have that _stupid _Jack Frost! And when I do, I will grip him around the neck and squeeze until he finally dies. Or maybe I can drown him… Oh! So many ways to kill Jack! But I will be patient… Just you wait Jackson, you will be mine."

A flash of color brightened the dark room before dimming to drop a Joker card.

***Frozen Love***

**GOD MY CHEST HURTS! But hopefully this was good enough for now. I know most of you all know who the mystery person is but whoever gets it to me first gets a shout-out to them in the next episode.**

**Now I must work on my Star Trek one because I love it.**

**~StarMaya~**


	28. READ IT!

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

**IF I MISSED ANY CHAPTERS! PLEASE TELL ME! MY ORDER GOT ALL WRONG AND I MIGHT HAVE MISSED A FEW CHAPTERS!**

**Please let me know and I'll put it in.**

**Thank you**

**~Starfire~**


End file.
